


Albion

by cassiewright



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 29,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Merlin découvre la vrai prophétie concernant Albion.





	1. Prologue

Merlin fixait depuis quelques minutes le feu de camp devant lui. Il se devait de dire la raison de son départ de Camelot à ses deux meilleurs amis, Lancelot et Gwaine qui l'avaient suivi. Il leva son regard vers eux et s'aperçut qu'ils le regardaient.

 

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Lancelot.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre je vous dois une explication. Mais avant tout, je dois t'avouer quelque chose Gwaine.  
\- Chose que Lancelot sait déjà c'est ça.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Bon je t'écoute, mais je suis peiné.

Il sourit en voyant son ami faire l'idiot. Il espérait qu'il reste son ami après cette révélation.

\- S'il te plaît, écoutes moi sans me couper, ce n'est pas facile à dire.

Il prit une inspiration et regarda Lancelot qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

\- Je suis un sorcier. J'ai été envoyé à Camelot par ma mère pour que Gaius m'aide avec ma magie. Je suis né avec. En arrivant, j'ai rencontré le grand dragon, il m'a expliqué la raison de mes pouvoirs. Je suis pour le monde magique l'un des plus grands druides qui existe, ils me nomment Emrys. Je suis né pour protéger Arthur et le faire devenir un grand roi, unir Albion en faisant accepter la magie.

Il attendit une réaction de son ami, qui mit un moment à venir.

\- Merlin Emrys. Ça sonne bien. Mais dis moi, tu es vraiment un gentil garçon un peu maladroit, naïf et adorable, ou c'est juste une image ? Et je ne parle pas de ta magie, mais de ton caractère. Car si tu es aussi maladroit en tant que sorcier que valet...

Le sourire que lui fit Gwaine en lui parlant, lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Son ami le taquinait, il l'acceptait comme Lancelot le faisait. Il se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit une des mains de Gwaine caresser ses cheveux.

\- Cela ne change rien pour moi Merlin, tu restes mon ami, mon petit frère de cœur.  
\- Merci.

Ils se séparèrent en se souriant. Sourire qu'il perdit en se rasseyant.

\- Merlin, qui y-a-t-il ? Demanda Lancelot.  
\- Je ne suis pas parti de Camelot, j'ai été banni.  
\- De quoi ?! Il lui prend quoi à la princesse ?! S'offusqua Gwaine en se levant.  
\- Je lui ai avoué être un sorcier.  
\- Oh Merlin. Soupira tristement Lancelot.  
\- Il va voir ce prince de pacotille.  
\- Gwaine.

Ce dernier le regarda, puis porta son regard sur Lancelot avant de soupirer en s'asseyant de nouveau.

\- Explique-nous en détail.  
\- Depuis quelques semaines, presque deux mois, Arthur et moi, entretenions une relation qui dépassait le lien prince/valet. Quand nous avons eu une relation charnelle...

Il rougit en le disant.

\- ... la vraie prophétie c'est mise en place. Je l'ai appris cette nuit par la vision d'un druide. J'ai alors décidé de dire la vérité à Arthur. Il m'a écouté en silence, puis après, il m'a demandé de quitter Camelot. Il ne pouvait pas me dénoncer, car il m'aimait, mais il ne voulait plus me voir. Je ne peux plus le protéger en étant près de lui, mais je continuerais de le faire peu importe où je serais.  
\- Tu as parlé de vraie prophétie ?  
\- Je ne devais pas aider Arthur à unifier Albion, mais à le faire naître.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. S'exprima Gwaine.  
\- Même si je suis un homme, je porte l'enfant d'Arthur, je suis enceint.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merlin était enceint. Il était banni et enceint. Lancelot regarda son ami sorcier.

 

\- Il le sait ? Que tu portes son enfant ?  
\- Non. Je voulais lui apprendre que je possède la magie avant.  
\- Mais votre enfant fait partie de cette prophétie, tu devrais lui dire. Dit Gwaine.  
\- La prophétie est-elle plus importante que ton ami. Le gronda-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua Gwaine. Je dis juste que même s'il voudrait le cacher, à un moment ou un autre, Arthur l'apprendra. Cet enfant, d'après ce que je comprends, va apporter la paix entre humains et sorciers, en ces terres.  
\- Merlin a supporté bien plus qu'un homme ne devrait le faire aux côtés d'Arthur. Il lui confit son secret, celui qui l'étouffait depuis qu'il travaillait avec lui et se fait rejeter en découvrant la vérité. Un homme comme Arthur ne mérite pas Merlin.  
\- Et qui le mérite ? Toi ?  
\- Mon cœur est déjà pris, et ce n'est pas la question.  
\- Messieurs, je suis là. Lancelot, je te remercie pour tes paroles de soutient. N'en veux pas à Gwaine, il a raison. Arthur doit apprendre la vérité, même si je suis blessé par son attitude. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai tout donné et beaucoup perdu depuis que je suis à son service. Mais telle était et restera ma destinée.  
\- Destinée que tu dois accomplir en dehors de ses terres à présent. Je te le répète, il ne te mérite pas. Tout comme cet enfant, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir un père pareil. Gwaine et moi pouvons t'aider, te soutenir.  
\- Lancelot a raison. Nous sommes là pour toi.  
\- Merci.

 

*****  
Merlin sourit à ses deux amis tout en touchant son ventre. Il n'était plus seul. Il surmonterait cette épreuve avec ses deux amis.

¤¤¤

Après avoir mangé, il se coucha éreinté par ce qu'il s'était passé et le voyage.

*****

Gwaine s'assit à côté de Lancelot quand il fut sûr que son ami sorcier dormait.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
\- Nous allons trouver un endroit où il pourra vivre sa grossesse.  
\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ?  
\- Je ne le suis pas. J'ai peur pour Merlin. J'ai envie de retourner sur le champ à Camelot pour frapper Arthur.  
\- Pourtant, quand je te vois...

Ils étaient si proches. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le sien descendit vers les lèvres de Lancelot. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent quand un bruit se fit entendre. Ils se levèrent épées en mains vers le lieu d'où venait le son.

\- Léon ? Gaius ?  
\- Bonsoir. Où est... Merlin. Soupira le vieux médecin en voyant son protégé dormir.  
\- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Gaius est venu me demander de l'accompagner à la recherche de Merlin. J'ai accepté car je ne comprends pas la décision du prince de le bannir.  
\- Connais-tu la raison? Demanda Lancelot.  
\- Oui, Gaius me l'a dit.  
\- Et tu acceptes Merlin comme il l'est ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui. Il a prouvé sa fidélité.  
\- Merci. Dit Merlin d'une voix ensommeillée tout en se levant.  
\- Merlin, mon petit comment vas-tu ? Demanda le vieux médecin en s'approchant de son apprenti.  
\- Assez bien vu les évènements.  
\- Nous allons parler à Arthur, tu reviendras vite, ne te fais pas de soucis.  
\- Merci Léon. Mais même si Arthur accepte mon retour malgré mes capacités, il sera en mauvaise posture en apprenant mon autre secret.  
\- Quel autre secret ? Demanda Gaius surprit.

Le sorcier les regarda Lancelot et lui comme ils étaient déjà au courant. Ils lui sourirent. Il raconta la vraie prophétie à son mentor et au chevalier.

\- Et tu comptes rester dans la forêt dans ton état ? S'énerva Léon. Hors de question.  
\- Je dois suivre ta grossesse mon garçon, comme je le ferais pour une femme.  
\- Lancelot, Gwaine, choisissez celui qui reste avec Merlin, et l'autre vient avec nous. Arthur doit annuler ce bannissement.  
\- Si c'est pour la prophétie...  
\- Non Merlin, c'est pour toi et cet enfant. Prophétie ou pas, tu dois pouvoir avoir une grossesse normale. Quoique pour un homme, normal ne soit pas le bon mot.

Un sourire étira toutes les lèvres.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant, nous réfléchirons demain qui partira avec vous, pour le moment nous devons dormir. Dit lancelot.  
\- Je prends le premier tour de garde. Dit Léon.  
\- Bien.

Il se coucha aux côtés de Lancelot qui était à côté de Merlin. Gaius s'était placé de l'autre côté de son protégé.

¤¤¤*****

Au lever du soleil, Léon, Gwaine et Gaius quittèrent Lancelot et Merlin avec la promesse de revenir les chercher pour rentrer au château. Le chevalier leur dit qu'ils allaient continuer un peu leur route jusqu'au prochain village pour que Merlin soit au mieux.


	3. Chapitre 2

Lancelot et Merlin n'avaient pas eu à galoper une heure, qu'ils tombèrent sur une maison abandonnée. Même si elle n'était pas des plus accueillantes, elle était habitable, du moins pour le peu qu'ils devaient y rester.

 

*****

 

Le soir, Lancelot regardait son ami dormir sur l'un des deux lits, qui était dans un coin, de la seule et unique pièce de la maison. Ce dernier avait traversé tant d'épreuves à son jeune âge et le voilà enceint d'un homme qui lui avait causé plus de malheur que de bonheur. Malgré tout, cet homme avait aimé son ami du plus profond de son cœur étant donné qu'il était tombé enceint.

 

L'amour. Il aimait aussi, un homme, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Celui qui avait prit possession de son cœur ne voyait que les femmes et la boisson. Il aimait passionnément Gwaine. Comment avait-il pu être épris de cet homme à ce point ? Il se le demandait encore. Merlin était au courant de ses sentiments. Il ne lui avait rien dit, il avait deviné. Aujourd'hui il comprenait comment.

 

Après une dernière ronde, il s'assit sur le second lit près de Merlin et ferma les yeux tout en restant sur le qui vive.

 

*****

 

Gwaine, Léon et Gaius arrivèrent à Camelot en début d'après-midi.

 

Les deux chevaliers, après avoir raccompagnés le médecin à son atelier, cherchèrent le prince. Ils le trouvèrent avec Guenièvre. Cela aurait pu être normal, une servante avec son prince, mais la jeune femme avait ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et ceux de ce dernier lui entouraient la taille. Si cela ne suffisait pas à attiser leurs colères, le ''couple'' s'embrassaient tendrement.

 

Léon dut ceinturer Gwaine par la taille et le bâillonner d'une main pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'esclandre. Il l'amena un peu plus loin avant de le lâcher.

 

\- Pourquoi tu m'as retenu ?

\- Tu dois te calmer avant de parler à Arthur.

\- Lui parler ? Je vais aller le frapper ! Il dit aimer Merlin, il le bannit et là, il batifole avec Guenièvre ! Tu penses à Merlin ? Il porte son enfant pour l'amour du ciel.

\- Je sais. Ne penses pas que je n'en veux pas au Prince, mais nous devons nous calmer pour pouvoir tout lui dire et faire revenir Merlin.

\- Tu es déjà calmes.

\- Détrompes toi, mais je sais cacher mes ressentiments.

\- Lancelot avait raison, Arthur ne mérite ni l'amour de Merlin, ni leur enfant.

\- Leur enfant ?

 

Les deux chevaliers frissonnèrent de peur. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face au Roi Uther.

 

*****

 

Le lendemain matin, Merlin réveilla Lancelot. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient, Lancelot lui donna une de ses galettes.

 

\- Tu manges pour deux.

\- Pas encore.

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas enceint ?

\- Si, mais de très peu, à peine une journée. Je sais que je suis enceint grâce à la vision du druide et au fait que je ressens une magie différente de la mienne au niveau de mon ventre.

\- Une autre magie ?

\- La création de mon enfant.

 

Il sourit en touchant son ventre.

 

¤¤¤

 

Ils passèrent la journée en parlant de tout et de rien. De magie, de Camelot, d'amour.

 

En fin de soirée, alors qu'il allait préparer le repas du soir, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. Lancelot lui demanda de se mettre dans le coin, se mettant devant lui cachant ainsi sa vue et le protégeant.

 

Des pas se firent entendre venant vers la maisonnette. Son ami extirpa son épée de son fourreau puis quand la porte s'ouvrit il la mit sous la gorge de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

 

\- Cela fait plaisir, à peine parti que tu m'oublies.

\- Gwaine ? Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

 

Cette déclaration fut suivi par un léger silence qu'il brisa.

 

\- Qui est venu avec toi ?

\- Moi.

\- Lady Morgana ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Nous avons des choses à vous dire.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Lancelot.

\- Le roi et milady nous ont entendu Léon et moi quand nous parlions de ton enfant. Nous avons eu peur de ce qui allait se passer, mais à notre grand étonnement, après lui avoir tout expliqué, même si savoir qu'il avait eu un sorcier proche de lui et de son fils, que ce même sorcier avait eu une relation avec son fils n'avait pas été facile à accepter, le fait de savoir qu'il allait avoir un héritier l'avait radouci, du moins autant que le roi pouvait l'être.

\- Merlin, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Le roi a annulé ton bannissement. Il accepte que tu rentres à Camelot, mais tu seras sous la surveillance de chevaliers.

\- Il sera un prisonnier ? Gronda Lancelot.

\- Non. Il vivra dans une chambre, pourra sortir dans le château et la ville basse, aider Gaius, mais Merlin devra être toujours accompagné que ce soit de vous, de Gwaine, ou de Léon, le temps que le roi voit quel genre de sorcier il est.

\- Le roi voudra aussi te parler à ton arrivée. D'ailleurs nous devons partir.

\- Maintenant ? Nous arriverons dans la nuit.

\- Je sais Lancelot, mais c'est un ordre du Roi.

 

 

Sur ce, après avoir emballé leurs affaires, ils quittèrent la maisonnette pour le château.


	4. Chapitre 3

Lancelot avait eu raison, ils étaient arrivés en pleine nuit. Etant de garde, Léon guida Merlin vers la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Elle n'était pas loin de celle de Lancelot. Léon prévint Merlin qu'il était celui qui devait monter la garde devant sa chambre sous ordre du roi. Le sorcier acquiesça et prit congé pour aller se reposer après avoir salué ses amis.

 

¤¤¤*****

 

Le lendemain, Merlin se fit réveiller par ses amis Lancelot, Gwaine et Léon. Ils lui apportaient son petit déjeuner. Un déjeuner copieux, qu'il donnait en général à Arthur. Il les regarda pour avoir une explication.

 

\- Tu manges pour deux maintenant. Dit Leon.

\- Pas encore.

 

Même s'il l'avait expliqué à Lancelot la veille, il le refit pour Gwaine et Leon.

 

\- Quand bien même, tu es tellement maigre qu'il faut te remplumer, sinon il va se faire mal ce petit là dedans. Rit Gwaine. Allez une bouchée pour maman Merlin. Continua son ami en prenant un grain de raisin et le mettant devant sa bouche.

 

Il bouda sous les rires des trois chevaliers.

 

¤¤¤

 

Après le petit déjeuner, ils l'amenèrent dans la salle du trône.

 

\- Approche sor...

 

Il vit lady Morgana poser sa main droite sur l'avant bras gauche du Roi.

 

\- Merlin.

 

Il s'exécuta.

 

\- J'ai parlé avec tes amis qui m'ont appris ta condition. J'ai demandé des explications à Gaius qui m'a expliqué ton rôle auprès de mon fils. Je savais que vous étiez proche, mais pas à ce point. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je dois croire un seul mot. Comme tu le sais, pour moi, la magie est le mal incarné. Comment peux-tu me prouver que tous ces dires sont vrais, que tu es un bon sorcier, que tu portes le futur héritier de mon royaume.

\- Malheureusement, par la magie.

 

Il tendit devant lui un petit globe.

 

\- Il vous montrera la vérité. Si vous voulez le tester pour être sûr, demandez lui quelque chose que vous seul connaissez le dénouement.

 

Il vit le Roi froncer les sourcils, plus que d'habitude.

 

\- Leon, faites le moi passer.

 

Son ami s'exécuta. Puis le Roi s'éclipsa un instant.

 

Il soupira un peu, mais la tension irradiait encore son corps.

 

\- Respire, détends toi, penses à ton bébé. Lui dit en souriant Leon qui était à ses côtés.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas avant d'avoir reçu la sanction du Roi.

\- Il ne te fera rien. Aucun de nous ne le laissera faire.

 

Son ami lui serra l'épaule droite.

 

\- Merci.

 

Le Roi revint dans la salle.

 

\- Leon, allait chercher le Prince. Au vu de ce que je viens de voir, je veux qu'il soit présent pour la suite.

\- Bien majesté.

 

Le silence qui suivit fut des plus pesant et oppressant. Il regarda ses pieds, ne pouvant tenir le regard du Roi.

 

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir plusieurs minutes plus tard.

 

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler pè... Merlin ?

 

Il regarda un instant son amant avant de détourner le regard. Croiser son regard bleu où il aimait se noyer, lui fit trop mal.

 

\- Viens t'assoir Arthur. J'ai appris que tu avais bannis ton serviteur, mais je l'ai fait revenir et annuler son bannissement. Il était avant tout l'apprenti de Gaius. Il a donc sa place au château. Je connais la raison pour laquelle tu as agis ainsi, c'est un sorcier. Avec ce globe, je vais prendre une décision le concernant.

 

Le Roi le regarda.

 

\- Comment faire pour que tout le monde puisse voir ?

\- Formulez le ainsi, que la vérité soit montrer à tous.

 

*****

 

Uther le dit ainsi.

 

Un voile de lumière apparu dans la pièce, sur ce dernier apparut la vie de Merlin, ses actes pour sauver et protéger Arthur ainsi que Camelot. Ils apprirent qu'il avait ses pouvoirs à la naissance. Ils virent le désarroi de sa mère, sa venue à Camelot pour rencontrer Gaius un ami de cette dernière. La rencontre avec le grand Dragon, la prophétie, le sauvetage d'Arthur, sa place de serviteur. S'en suivit tout ce qu'il avait fait dans l'ombre. Le bouclier ensorcelé, le poison, etc. Ils virent aussi ses pertes. Son meilleur ami William, son père Balinor, dont il venait d'apprendre leur lien et faisant de lui le dernier seigneur des dragons. Ils virent aussi le lien entre le Prince et lui. Une amitié interdite qui était devenue au fil du temps un amour défendu.

 

\- Je pense que nous en avons assez vu. S'exclama le Roi faisant ainsi arrêter le globe. Avec ce que j'ai vu en privé, je pense avoir assez d'éléments pour ...

 

*****

Merlin ne connaissait pas la décision du Roi, mais il devait dire une chose avant qu'il se prononce.

 

\- Votre Majesté, puis-je vous dire deux mots en privé. Un chevalier peut nous accompagner.

\- Suis-moi. Leon avec nous.

 

Ils allèrent dans la petite pièce attenante.

 

\- Parles. Je t'écoute.

\- Je sais que vous avez toutes les raisons du monde d'haïr la magie, de douter de ce que vous venez de voir, mais ne haïssez pas cet enfant. Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur son ventre. J'accepterai tout, l'isolement, les cachots, même ma mise à mort dans neuf mois, mais je vous en supplie, prenez soin de cet enfant, aimez le comme il se doit, même s'il possède la magie.

 

Il avait les larmes aux yeux en finissant sa phrase.

 

*****

 

Le roi Uther avait écouté l'ancien servant, amant et sorcier de son fils. Depuis qu'elle lui avait prit sa femme, il considérait la magie comme mauvaise, un acte maléfique. Mais de voir ce gringalet, ce gamin larmoyant, un grand sorcier d'après les dires, supplier pour son futur enfant, son futur petit fils, lui laissant sa vie entre ses mains, le troublé. Comment un être si fragile pouvait être mauvais ? Comment toutes ces années de haine pouvaient être remises en question par ce simple gamin ?

 

\- Ni ton enfant, ni toi, ne risquez quoique ce soit.

 

*****

 

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 

\- Sire ?

\- Il n'y aura aucune sanction. Tu redeviens l'apprenti de Gaius. En ce qui concerne ta grossesse, nous aviserons d'en parler avec Arthur le moment venu.

\- En ce qui concerne ma magie ? Osa-t-il.

\- Fais comme tu le faisais avant.

\- Merci Majesté.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu es pâle. Je vais annoncer ma décision aux autres. Leon, raccompagnez le dans sa chambre.

\- Oui Sire.

 

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir, qu'il respira.


	5. Chapitre 4

Uther entra dans la salle de trône pour annoncer sa décision. Il vit son fils pâlir au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Il surprit son regard derrière lui. Il comprit le souci.

 

\- J'ai demandé à Leon de raccompagner Merlin dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de se reposer. Il n'y aura aucune sanction contre lui. Il vivra au château, sera l'apprenti de Gaius et pourra utiliser la magie pour notre défense. Je vais d'ailleurs faire part de mon désir d'annuler la loi contre la magie à mes conseillers. Bien, laissez-moi à présent.

\- Oui Sire.

\- Arthur.

\- Oui père ?

\- Laisse-le se reposer. Attend avant d'aller lui parler.

\- Oui père.

 

Son fils sortit la tête basse. Il espérait avoir eu raison concernant sa décision.

 

*****

 

Arthur regardait, sans le voir, le royaume par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ne cessait de penser à Merlin. Il l'aimait, il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments. Il ne l'avait banni que pour le protéger de son père. Et pour quel final ? Que son père le surprenne en ramenant son amant, qu'il accepte la magie. Que son amant ne le regarde même plus dans les yeux. Et le pire de tout, il avait flirté et embrassé Guenièvre. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

 

\- Merlin. Souffla-t-il en posant son front contre la vitre.

 

En voyant la petite buée qui apparut contre la fenêtre, il se rappela du jour où sa relation avec le brun avait changé. C'était un jour des plus froids de l'hiver, il commençait à neiger. Il était face à cette fenêtre regardant le paysage devenir peu à peu blanc quand il avait remarqué son valet. Le brun souriait, le regard vers le ciel. Il l'avait trouvé adorable, une étrange constatation, mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

 

Quand son valet était venu lui apporter son repas, il avait encore des flocons dans ses cheveux bruns. Sans réaliser son geste, il avait enlevé les flocons. Au lieu de retirer ensuite sa main, il l'avait laissé dans la chevelure de Merlin. Ce dernier avait soufflé son prénom et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait remarqué le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. D'un mouvement lent, perdu dans le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis, il s'était approché et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

Il s'était écarté un instant croisant le regard confus, mais désireux du brun, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser avait été tendre et langoureux. Ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé, ils avaient envie de ce moment, c'était tout. Mais dès ce jour-là, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient seuls, ils s'embrassaient.

 

Petit à petit, les mains étaient devenues baladeuses, apprenant le plaisir des caresses. Le besoin de l'autre devenant de plus en plus présent, ils découvraient les sentiments les unissant en dehors de la chambre royale. Que ce soit pendant la cueillette des herbes pour Gaius, à l'armurerie, dans un recoin sombre du château, pendant une excursion...

 

Ce n'était qu'il y a deux jours, le soir du bal d'hiver qu'ils avaient eu leur première relation charnelle. Ils avaient pris leur temps, pour se découvrir, se désirer, s'unir.

 

Il soupira ayant peur de ne plus pouvoir étreindre son tendre amant. Il devait le reconquérir et se faire pardonner car il était l'homme de sa vie.


	6. Chapitre 5

Leon et Merlin étaient dans le couloir, ils allaient vers la chambre de ce dernier. Merlin faillit tomber, Leon le rattrapa.

 

\- Fais attention, penses à ton futur enfant. Commença en souriant le chevalier. Sourire qu'il perdit rapidement. Mais tu trembles.

\- J'ai eu si peur de la réaction du roi, que ma magie s'agitait en moi. J'ai dû la contenir. La clémence du roi, mon soulagement l'a calmé, mais...

\- Tes émotions sont à fleur de peau.

\- Oui.

\- Tiens-toi à moi, nous sommes presque arrivés.

 

Il prit le bras du chevalier, puis ils continuèrent leur avancée.

 

\- Merci.

\- Pas de problèmes.

 

Arrivés à la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit.

 

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non merci. Je vais juste m'allonger.

\- Bien je vais prévenir les autres de te laisser te reposer.

\- Merci beaucoup Leon.

\- Je t'en prie.

 

Le chevalier quitta la chambre. Il retira ses chausses puis s'allongea. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre.

 

\- Tout ira bien. Tout va bien se passer.

 

*****

 

A peine était-il sortit de la chambre, que Leon vit Lancelot, Gwaine accourir vers lui, suivit de Gaius qui avait du mal à tenir la cadence. Il se plaça devant la porte.

 

\- Il faut le laisser se reposer.

\- Juste une minute. Dit Gwaine.

\- Non, désolé. Il...

\- Il quoi ?

\- Sa magie l'a tourmenté, il est épuisé.

\- Vous avez raison sir Leon. Dit Gaius. Si sa magie s'est agité, ce n'est pas bon pour lui et peut-être même le bébé, nous devons le laisser seul un moment.

 

Ils acquiescèrent tous avant de s'en aller chacun à leurs occupations.

 

*****

 

Le roi regardait le globe dans ses mains, il avait oublié de le rendre, mais cela aller l'aider à prendre une nouvelle décision. Il devait parler de certaines choses qu'il avait vue avec Merlin, concernant Morgana, mais surtout il devait rendre visite à un long prisonnier.

 

Il descendit à la grotte voir Kilgharrah. 

 

\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour Uther.

\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus, mais un jeune sorcier m'a fait changer d'avis.

 

Il vit l'étonnement du dragon.

 

\- Un sorcier vous dîtes ? Vous êtes vraiment Uther Pendragon ?

 

Un rictus étira le coin de sa bouche du côté gauche.

 

\- Ce n'est pas un simple sorcier, vous l'appelez Emrys il me semble.

 

Le dragon secoua la tête avec comme un sourire sur sa gueule.

 

\- Il n'est pas comme les autres c'est vrai.

\- Vous l'avez guidé et aidé, même quand nous étions touchés alors que vous n'étiez pas obligé.

\- C'était sa destinée.

\- Vous connaissez la prophétie, mais connaissez-vous la vraie ?

\- Les deux faces d'une même pièce. J'ai toujours vu leur lien bien plus important que celui d'un prince et d'un valet. La magie d'Emrys est pure, blanche, faites pour le bien. La magie d'Arthur, même si presque insignifiante est tout autant pure.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

\- Le jeune sorcier me dit souvent la même chose.

 

Un nouveau rictus étira un coin de sa bouche.

 

\- Si je vous relâche, comprenant que vous avez tous les droits de le faire, attaqueriez-vous Camelot ?

\- Comme vous venez de le dire, j'ai toutes les raisons de le faire, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Vous accordez clémence à un sorcier, vous êtes venus ici bas me voir et un nouvel héritier né de magie va naître. Un nouveau monde que je veux connaitre.

\- Demain, après une annonce officielle, vous serez libre.

 

Le dragon s'inclina, il fit de même avant de quitter la grotte située dans les bas fonds du château.


	7. Chapitre 6

Arthur avait voulu voir Merlin après être sorti de la salle du trône, mais alors qu'il était dans le couloir adjacent, il avait entendu Leon dire que Merlin avait besoin de repos. Il avait vu sa pâleur pendant l'entretien avec le Roi, il avait donc fait demi-tour avec l'idée de revenir plus tard.

 

Il avait croisé Guenièvre, évitait son étreinte et lui avait demandé de ne plus être familière avec lui. Il regrettait tellement leur baiser et ce ridicule moment de flirt.

A présent que Merlin était de retour et gracié par son père, il ne voulait plus faire d'erreur et retrouver son amant. Il n'aimait que lui. Il ne savait pas comment lui demander pardon, car les mots ne suffiront pas. Devrait-il demander de l'aide à Lancelot ou Gwaine ? Ils étaient les amis de son amant. Non, Gwaine l'injurierait, alors que Lancelot le défierait à l'épée par rapport à son affront. Mais à qui demander ? L'évidence le frappa, Morgana. C'était sa sœur, elle appréciait Merlin et elle n'avait pas l'air de lui tenir rigueur de son bannissement vu qu'elle lui avait serré la main et sourit en quittant la salle du trône. Décidé à retrouver son amant au plus vite, il quitta sa chambre pour celle de la jeune femme.

 

¤¤¤

Il lui avait tout confié, elle l'avait écouté patiemment, apportant son soutien en lui souriant.

\- Je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait plus qu'un lien valet prince entre vous, plus que de l'amitié. Je t'ai vu changé grâce à lui. Je vais t'aider.

\- Merci.

*****

 

Morgana s'en voulait de n'avoir pas parler de la grossesse de Merlin à Arthur, mais il l'avait promis au Roi. C'était à Merlin de le faire, pas à elle.

 

Elle avait été touchée que son frère vienne se confier à elle. Elle allait tenir parole et l'aider à reconquérir son amant. Elle voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble pour qu'ils puissent former une famille quand l'enfant sera naît. Par contre, elle devra faire attention à sa dame de compagnie, Arthur ne lui avait pas caché son léger flirt. Elle avait vu combien ce moment était un malheureux souvenir, qu'il aimait réellement Merlin.

\- Morgana ? Pouvons-nous parler ?

\- Bien sûr Majesté.

\- J'ai vu une chose dans le globe dont j'aimerais te parler. Je t'ai vu posséder la magie.

\- Non, Sire, je ne...

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne vais rien te faire. Je veux que tu demandes à Merlin de t'aider. C'est un sorcier, même s'il est naît avec, il pourra certainement t'aider.

\- M'aider à quoi ?

\- A l'utiliser.

\- Vous voulez dire... ?

\- Je vais abolir la loi contre la magie.

\- Sire...

 

Elle n'en revenait pas. Merlin était vraiment incroyable, car elle en était sûre que c'était par rapport à lui que le roi avait prit cette décision.

*****

Merlin se réveilla en entendant des coups à sa porte. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir après le départ de Leon. Il fit entrer la personne derrière la porte. Il sourit en voyant ses amis Lancelot et Gwaine.

 

\- Vous n'êtes plus chevaliers ?

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Si pourquoi ? Répondit Gwaine.

\- C'est la seconde fois que vous m'apportez le repas.

\- Oseras-tu demander un peu plus à manger aux dames de cuisines ? Demanda Lancelot.

 

Le regard de son ami était clair, même s'il avait formulé cela comme une question, cela n'en était pas une, il le connaissait que trop bien.

 

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne mange pas encore pour deux.

\- Mais comme je t'ai déjà répondu, tu dois te remplumer un peu. Répondit Gwaine.

\- Puis quand tu seras officiellement le sorcier de la cours, tu auras ton valet. Habitues-toi. Continua Lancelot.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux. Sans hésitation, sans question, ils l'avaient suivi dans la forêt après son bannissement. Ils acceptaient tout de lui, ils n'étaient pas dégoûtés par le fait qu'il portait un enfant, lui un homme, bien au contraire, ils étaient à ses petits soins. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

\- Merci pour tout.

Assis à ses côtés sur le lit, ses amis le prirent dans leurs bras. Il passa ses bras autour de leurs tailles, les serrant autant fort qu'il le put. Une douce chaleur s'influa dans son corps, puis il sentit sa magie s'éveillait.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Gwaine.

\- Vous l'avez ressentit ? Demanda-t-il confus.

\- Oui, c'était...

\- Doux, chaud. Continua Lancelot.

\- C'était ma magie, enfin, pas complètement, c'était aussi...

 

Il sourit, il rit presque.

 

\- Mon bébé.


	8. Chapitre 7

Merlin toucha son ventre.

 

\- Nous pouvons aussi ? Demanda Gwaine.  
\- Oui.

Ses amis posèrent avec prudence leurs mains sur son ventre.

\- C'est vos magies mélangées qui créent cette chaleur, ces picotements ? Demanda Gwaine.  
\- Oui.  
\- Incroyable. S'émerveilla Lancelot. Je connaissais déjà tes capacités, mais je pense, sans te vexer, qu'il sera bien plus puissant que toi, oh grand enchanteur.

Gwaine rit, il frappa le bras gauche de Lancelot.

\- Pas la peine de me dire que mon fils sera exceptionnel, je le sais déjà.  
\- Manges autant que tu peux, nous allons à l'entraînement. Dit Gwaine.  
\- D'accord, merci pour tout.  
\- Nous saurons toujours là pour toi. Répondit Lancelot.

Ses amis quittèrent sa chambre.

¤¤¤

Après s'être rafraîchi, il quitta la chambre pour aller voir Gaius.

Il avait à peine posé un pied dans le laboratoire que son mentor le prit dans ses bras.

\- Mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? Leon nous as dit que tu avais besoin de repos.  
\- Je vais bien mieux. Ma magie s'est calmée et ...

Il sourit grandement.

\- Et quoi ?  
\- Je commence à sentir mon bébé. Sa magie.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir suivre le développement de ton enfant grâce à la magie ?  
\- Je crois, oui.  
\- C'est vraiment incroyable.

¤¤¤

Il avait aidé Gaius à faire des remèdes une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Sa magie était légèrement différente, mais il prenait autant de plaisir à s'en servir, surtout qu'à présent, il n'avait plu à la cacher.

¤¤¤

Ayant besoin de prendre l'air, son mentor lui demanda d'aller chercher quelques herbes. Dans le couloir, il croisa Lady Morgana.

\- Milady.  
\- Merlin. Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Oui, je vous remercie.  
\- Puis-je te parler ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais j'allais chercher des herbes pour Gaius.  
\- Je t'accompagne.

En arrivant dans la cours, ils croisèrent Gwaine.

\- Hors de question que vous sortiez seuls.  
\- J'ai mes pouvoirs. Lui murmura-t-il.  
\- Peut-être, mais tu es enceint. Répondit son ami en murmurant lui aussi.  
\- Sir Gwaine a raison, ce serait plus sûr s'il nous accompagnait.

Vaincu, il soupira et accepta. Ils partirent donc tous les trois à l'orée de la forêt.

¤¤¤

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Demanda-t-il à Morgana, alors qu'il ramassait les herbes.

Gwaine était un peu plus loin entrain de regarder aux alentours.

\- De magie. Je pense que...  
\- Vous êtes une sorcière ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Pour être honnête, je le savais, mais j'ignorais comment vous en faire part. Vos cauchemars sont en réalités des visions ou des avertissements.  
\- Puis-je les contrôler ?  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Apprends-moi. Le Roi est au courant, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a conseillé de venir te voir.

Il était surpris d'entendre cela, mais heureux.

\- Je chercherais un moyen et vous apprendrez comment vous servir de votre magie.  
\- Merci.

¤¤¤

Alors qu'il passait l'un des couloirs, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une personne qu'il devait à tout prix voir.

\- Jeune sorcier, j'ai appris la nouvelle.  
\- Kilgharrah. Vous le saviez déjà n'est-ce pas ? Ce lien entre Arthur et moi, notre destinée. Vous saviez pour Albion.  
\- Oui, mais tu devais le réaliser toi-même. M'aurais-tu écouté si je t'avais dit que tu devais devenir l'amant du prince ?  
\- Non.

Le dragon lui sourit.

\- Tu vois. Puis tu n'écoutes rarement mes paroles, sauf celles que tu désires.

Le dragon avait raison, il sourit en se massant la nuque.

\- Tu rends fier le monde magique, la terre chante la future venue de ton enfant. Tout ira bien à présent.  
\- Merci.

¤¤¤

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de porter de beaux vêtements, mais il les porta avec plaisir, vu la chaleur qu'il lui procurait face à ce temps froid. Le Roi lui avait fait apporter à son retour.

Il sourit en entendant frapper à sa porte, cela devait être ses amis qui lui apportaient le repas.

\- Entrez. Vous allez conti...

Il perdit son sourire et ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant que ce n'était pas ses amis, mais Arthur.


	9. Chapitre 8

Merlin se reprit rapidement.

\- Votre majesté. Que me vaut votre visite ?  
\- Nous devons parler.  
\- Sans vous manquez de respect, votre majesté, je n'ai rien à vous dire.  
\- Alors tu m'écouteras. Et arrête avec cette politesse, ce n'est pas toi.

Le prince s'assit sur le lit, il s'éloigna de lui.

\- Merlin, je suis désolé. Je voulais te protéger, j'avais peur de la réaction de mon père s'il apprenait ton secret, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je t'aime Merlin. Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose depuis le début. Que tu sois un sorcier ne me dérange pas. Je veux bien avouer que le fait que tu me l'ais caché m'as blessé, mais j'arrive à le comprendre. J'étais fermé d'esprit sur bien des sujets. Même si tu avais confiance en moi, tu devais être sûr que je puisse accepter qui tu étais.

Arthur voulait prendre ses mains, il les ramena près de son corps. Il vit la peine qu'il faisait à son ancien amant, mais il souffrait lui aussi.

\- Merlin, laisses-moi une seconde chance.  
\- Je ne peux pas majesté. Je comprends vos raisons en ce qui concerne mon bannissement, même votre douleur face à la révélation de mon secret. Mais je me suis donné à vous cœur, corps et âme pour être rejeté le lendemain. Je ne peux vous donner cette seconde chance.  
\- Je t'en prie, je suis tellement désolé.

Les larmes de son prince le touchèrent, faisant naitre les siennes. Il ne put lui répondre que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur ses amis lui apportant le repas.

*****

Arthur essuya ses larmes en restant dos à la porte. Il se leva ensuite faisant face à ses chevaliers.

\- Majesté. Dirent Lancelot et Gwaine.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Gwaine si respectueux. En général ce dernier le taquinait en l'appelant princesse. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son chevalier.

\- Nous reparlerons Merlin. Sur ce je te laisse te restaurer.

 

Il sortit de la chambre croisant le regard noir de Gwaine. Il comprenait son attitude, il lui en voulait par rapport à Merlin.

Il voulait être un peu seul pour se reprendre après cette conversation qui sonnait la fin de sa relation, mais le destin était contre lui, étant donné qu'il croisa Gwen. Il la salua et continua sa route, mais elle le retint par le bras.

\- Majesté.  
\- Je t'ai demandé de ne plus être si familière.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous acceptiez mes sentiments. Ce baiser...  
\- Etait une erreur.  
\- Ne dîtes pas cela. Vous ne le pensez pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Avez-vous peur que votre père soit contre notre relation ? Si c'est le cas, nous nous cacherons et ...  
\- Suffit !

Il rejeta violemment sa main qui était encore contre son avant-bras droit.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, je ne me répèterais pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Ce baiser était une erreur, je regrette ce moment. J'aime déjà quelqu'un, je l'aime plus que ma vie. Tu n'es qu'une servante pour moi, rien de plus. N'oublie pas ta place.

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

*****

Merlin sourit à ses amis.

\- J'apprécie que vous vous occupiez de moi ainsi, mais n'avez-vous pas d'autres choses à faire ?  
\- Non, nous sommes à ton service. Sourit Gwaine en faisant une révérence.  
\- Puis, il faut que tu saches que tu es encore sous garde sur ordre du Roi.  
\- Je m'en doutais.  
\- Mais nous avons demandé avec Leon, d'être ceux qui seront avec toi.  
\- Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.  
\- Nous serons toujours à tes côtés Merlin.

Il eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, il était touché par les mots de ses amis.


	10. Chapitre 9

Le roi Uther avait prévenu ses conseillers de sa décision d'abroger la loi interdisant la magie. Cela n'avait pas plu à certains, mais il avait haussé le son en clamant qu'il était le Roi, qu'il avait pris la décision de faire cette loi, alors il pouvait l'annuler et qu'il n'avait pas à donner de raisons.

 

Il avait demandé à Leon de faire venir Merlin. En le voyant entrer dans la salle du trône, la tête basse, il se demanda pour la énième fois comment un garçon pareil pouvait être un grand sorcier.

 

\- Merlin, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pris la décision d'abroger la loi contre la magie et je vais rendre public ce souhait aujourd'hui.

\- Merci votre majesté.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, je vais faire libérer le dragon, mais je vais avoir besoin de tes pouvoirs pour le détacher et peux-tu faire une ouverture dans le mur pour qu'il s'envole ?

\- Oui votre majesté.

\- Bien, je te ferais savoir quand tu devras le faire.

\- Oui majesté.

 

Non, vraiment, Uther ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant haït la magie en voyant un sorcier comme Merlin. Ce garçon avait les larmes aux yeux et un immense sourire.

 

\- Bien va t'en occuper. Leon, accompagnez le et prévenez Arthur, Morgana, Gaius ainsi que le peuple, je vais faire une annonce.

\- Oui votre majesté.

 

*****

 

Merlin était des plus heureux. Il ne pensait pas que cela se passerait ainsi, il pensait qu'il devrait attendre qu'Arthur devienne Roi pour arriver à faire revenir la magie à Camelot. Sa magie vibrait en lui. Il avait besoin de s'en servir, libérer Kilgharrah allait l'aider à le faire.

 

Il accompagna avant Leon prévenir Morgana et Gaius, mais il ne se sentait pas d'aller voir Arthur. Son ami chevalier l'amena sous le château puis partit s'occuper de prévenir le prince et le peuple.

 

\- Jeune sorcier.

\- Kilgharrah, je suis venu vous libérer sous demande du roi.

\- Tu as réussi à atteindre Uther, tu es vraiment exceptionnel Emrys.

 

Il rougit sous le compliment.

 

\- Dès que j'aurais le signal du Roi, vous serez libre.

 

*****

 

Arthur, Morgana et Gaius venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône.

 

\- Vous nous avez appelé père ?

\- Oui, d'ici quelques minutes, je vais faire une annonce importante, je voulais que vous soyez présents.

 

Leon entra dans la salle.

 

\- Le peuple vous attend Sire.

\- Bien. Restez à mes côtés, vous devrez rejoindre Merlin au moment venu.

\- Oui Sire.

\- Merlin ? Que se passe-t-il avec Merlin ? Demanda son fils.

 

Il s'avança vers le balcon sans répondre. La foule se tue en le voyant.

 

\- Peuple de Camelot. Ces dernières années, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur du rôle qui est le mien. J'ai fait tuer les miens à cause de ma haine contre la magie, et j'en suis désolé. Je ne peux refaire vivre vos personnes disparues, mais je peux vous promettre qu'aucune autre personne considérait comme sorcier sera brûlé. Une personne m'a fait changer d'avis, car malgré la peur d'être tué, il nous a tous sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, sans rien demander en retour, alors qu'il aurait pu devenir Roi à ma place. Cet homme, vous le connaissez tous, au moins de vu. C'est Merlin l'ancien valet de mon fils le prince Arthur, l'apprenti de notre médecin Gaius. Je mets ma foi en lui pour nous protéger comme il l'a toujours fait et de ce fait, moi Uther Pendragon, en ce jour, abolie la loi contre la magie. Je fais de Merlin, enchanteur officiel du royaume de Camelot. Toute personne possédant ou voulant pratiquer la magie peut le faire et notre enchanteur les aidera si besoin, mais si la magie noire est dangereuse, notre enchanteur à la charge de régler le problème.

 

Des ''vive le roi'', se fit entendre. Il fit signe à Leon pour qu'il aille voir Merlin.

 

\- De plus, au fin fond du château, vit le dernier des dragons. Je vais le faire libérer, mais rassurez-vous, il ne vous fera rien.

 

De nouveau des ''vive le roi'' se firent entendre.

 

*****

 

Arthur n'en revenait pas. Même s'il en était ravi, son père venait d'abroger la loi contre la magie. Cet homme l'avait élevé dans la haine de la magie, lui disant qu'il fallait la craindre, qu'elle était mauvaise. Pourtant il avait changé d'avis et ce par rapport à son ancien amant ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain que cela caché quelque chose.


	11. Chapitre 10

Après avoir coupé la chaîne retenant Kilgharrah, Merlin parlait de la futur arrivée d'Albion, du changement de Camelot avec lui quand Leon vint lui dire que c'était l'heure de libérer le dragon. Il voyait que son ami chevalier était impressionné par la créature, puis il se tourna vers le dragon.

\- Mon ami, vous avez assez attendu.  
\- Même si la terre vibrera de magie à la naissance de ton enfant jeune Emrys, appelles-moi.  
\- Je le ferai.

Il s'approcha du mur qui donnait sur la prairie et posa sa main dessus. Il murmura une incantation, puis il recula et finit en criant. Le mur explosa.

\- Impressionnant Merlin.

Il sourit à Leon.

\- Merci. Vous êtes libre Kilgharrah.

Le dragon lui fit signe de la tête puis s'envola.

\- Merlin. Nous devons monter.  
\- D'accord. Par contre Leon, que va devenir cet endroit ? Les ennemis peuvent entrer par là.  
\- Le roi va condamner ce lieu, la porte sera murée.  
\- D'accord. Bien allons-y.  
\- Oui, grand enchanteur.  
\- Grand enchanteur ?  
\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Le roi t'a nommé enchanteur du royaume pendant son annonce.

Il n'en revenait pas, il était reconnu pour sa magie.

\- Tout va bien Merlin ?  
\- Oui, je suis juste surpris.

Son ami lui sourit.

Ils étaient dans le couloir, en direction de la salle du trône quand ils virent Perceval, Lancelot et Gwaine qui couraient vers eux en souriant. A deux pas d'eux, ils firent une révérence.

\- Grand enchanteur.  
\- Ne vous moquez pas, puis c'est gênant.

Lancelot le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es enfin libre d'être toi-même mon ami.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait si tôt.

Il avait tout juste quitté les bras de son ami, que Gwaine, son frère de cœur, le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Je pense que tes amis t'ont mis au courant Merlin. Dit Uther.

Il s'inclina, ainsi que les chevaliers, face au Roi.

\- Oui sire. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.  
\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, continues de protéger Camelot comme tu l'as toujours fait.  
\- Oui sire.  
\- Par contre, tu vas devoir porter des vêtements à la hauteur de ton rang. Une servante viendra prendre tes mesures.  
\- Merci sire.  
\- Rendez-vous dans la salle à manger au repas de midi.

Il ne put répondre que le Roi s'en alla.

\- Félicitation Merlin.  
\- Merci Milady.  
\- Merlin.  
\- Prince Arthur.

Il baissa le regard devant son ancien amant.

\- Je peux te parler en privé ?  
\- Désolé messire, mais Gaius doit m'attendre. Lancelot, Gwaine, pouvez-vous m'accompagner ?  
\- Allons-y. Dit Gwaine en lui prenant son bras droit.  
\- Merlin, je t'en prie.

Il ferma les yeux sous la voix suppliante d'Arthur, il l'aimait, mais il avait encore mal de sa réaction. Il posa machinalement sa main droite sur son ventre. Il entendit Lancelot venir lui murmurer à l'oreille gauche, alors que Gwaine avait relâché son étreinte.

\- Merlin, ça va ? Il se passe quelque chose avec le bébé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses amis. Il leur répondit en murmurant.

\- Tout va bien. Je dois juste m'éloigner d'Arthur.  
\- Alors allons-y. Dit Gwaine en l'entraînant vers l'atelier de son mentor.


	12. Chapitre 11

Ayant besoin de s'éloigner du château, Merlin partit visiter les gens du village avec Gaius, Lancelot et Gwaine. Certains regards n'avaient pas changé, d'autres le regardaient avec méfiance, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il passait du nigaud apprenti du médecin de la cour à l'enchanteur officiel de Camelot.

\- Merlin ça va ? Lui demanda Lancelot.  
\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Gaius s'absenta pour aller voir ses patients. Un petit garçon lui fit face.

\- C'est vrai que tu es un sorcier ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu peux me faire un tour de magie ?

Il fit apparaitre un lapin en glace dans le creux de sa main gauche.

\- Waw, encore !

Il sourit et fit d'autres petits tours ce qui attira d'autres enfants et des villageois. Les gens applaudissaient, ils étaient émerveillés et il se sentit très heureux.

Gauis revint vers eux.

\- Nous devons rentrer. Dit Gwaine.  
\- Non ! C'est trop bien la magie. Dit l'un des enfants.  
\- Je reviendrais.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis.

Il serra la main du petit, puis salua les autres personnes avant de suivre ses deux amis et son mentor.

En arrivant dans la cours, ils virent Lady Morgana et Leon venir vers eux.

\- Merlin, je te cherchais, une servante t'attend pour prendre tes mesures. Lui dit Morgana.  
\- Désolée, j'ai accompagné Gaius au village.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais allons-y. Puis tu devras te changer pour le repas avec le roi.  
\- D'accord.

Il salua ses amis et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre.

¤¤¤

Après que la servante soit partie, Morgana resta avec lui. Il voyait qu'elle essayait de lui poser une question, il comprit le sujet.

\- Il est possible de contrôler vos pouvoirs. Vos rêves sont des visions, grâce à certaine infusion et du travail, vous pourrez les maitrisez.  
\- Tu m'apprendras ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Merci Merlin.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.  
\- Si, car Camelot change grâce à toi.

Il rougit et passa derrière le pare-à-vent pour se changer. Une tenue bleu nuit l'attendait sur son lit, ainsi qu'une veste noire et de nouvelles chaussures fourrées.

Ils allèrent tous les deux à la salle à manger. Il se sentit gêné, c'était le premier repas où il était assis à la table du roi, mais Morgana faisait tout pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Puis, Gaius fut lui aussi invité. On lui donna une copieuse assiette, pas de toute au regard du Roi qu'il pensait la même chose que ses amis, il devait grossir pour que son bébé soit au mieux.

Il croisa le regard d'Arthur, il avait l'impression que son ancien amant, le prince, avait pleuré, il en doutait, le blond n'était pas un homme à avoir la larme facile, contrairement à lui. Il baissa le regard sur son assiette et commença à manger.

¤¤¤

Après le repas, il partit ramasser des herbes pour Gaius avec l'aide de Lancelot et Gwaine. Ce dernier l'empêcha de trop se pencher.

\- Tu sais que j'ai encore plusieurs mois devant moi avant que ramasser des herbes soit pénible pour moi ?  
\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que mon filleule risque quoi que ce soit.  
\- Lancelot, dis-lui que je ne risque rien. Supplia-t-il son ami.  
\- Gwaine a raison. Nous ne savons pas comment se déroule une grossesse masculine, il ne faut pas courir de risques.  
\- Si vous êtes deux contre moi, je me plis à vos souhaits.

Il sourit à ses amis. Sourire qui lui fut rendu.

*****

Gwaine avait vu le regard tendre de Lancelot envers Merlin. Personne ne le savait, mais l'une des raisons pour la quelle il allait souvent à la taverne pour se saouler, était pour oublier son amour pour Lancelot. Il l'aimait depuis le jour où il avait croisé son regard noir. Mais il avait vite vu l'attachement du chevalier pour le servant du prince, son petit frère de cœur. Il soupira, jamais il ne pourrait être aimé du chevalier au cœur pur.

\- Gwaine ça va ? Demanda Lancelot.  
\- Oui. Merlin, nous avons toutes les herbes ?  
\- Oui, nous avons fini.  
\- Bien, alors rentrons.

Il ne pouvait plus rester avec eux, il ne supportait plus les regards de l'homme qu'il aimait pour un autre homme, il avait besoin de boire.


	13. Chapitre 12

Alors que Merlin, Lancelot et Gwaine entraient dans la cours, Perceval vint chercher Lancelot pour leur tour de garde. Gwaine raccompagna Merlin au laboratoire. Son ami chevalier l'aida à ranger les herbes quand on frappa à la porte. C'était un des conseillers du roi.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous enchanteur.  
\- Oui bien sûr, entrez je vous en prie.  
\- Seul.  
\- Je me dois de garder notre enchanteur. Rétorqua son frère de cœur.  
\- Gwaine, tout ira bien.

Ce dernier sortit. Il sourit à l'homme en lui faisant signe de s'assoir, mais l'homme refusa poliment.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- J'aimerai savoir si vous connaissez un sort pour soigner la toux.

L'homme toussa.

\- C'est plutôt Gaius que vous devriez voir. Il a du aller faire sa tourné, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
\- Je l'ai déjà vu, mais sa médecine n'a rien fait.  
\- Je vais regarder si je trouve quelque chose et...  
\- Je ne suis pas pressé. Enfin si ma présence ne vous gêne pas ?  
\- Du tout.

Il se mit dos à l'homme, prit un des livres de sorts puis le feuilleta quand il se tourna en entendant du raffut. Gwaine et Arthur étaient là, ils avaient mit au sol le conseiller. Il vit à ses pieds un poignard.

\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Cet homme allait te poignarder. Lui expliqua son frère de cœur.  
\- Un sorcier à la tête de Camelot ! Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ! Le roi Uther devient fou s'il n'est pas ensorcelé !  
\- Nous allons voir si tu tiens les même propos devant mon père. Gwaine, enferme-le dans un des cachots.  
\- Bien sire.

Il regarda le traître et son ami quitter le laboratoire.

\- Je voulais te parler, mais je vais prévenir mon père de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Lui dit Arthur.  
\- Bien majesté.

Il croisa le regard triste de son ancien amant en relevant la tête. Il ne put ni reculer, ni repousser la main que le blond posa sur sa joue gauche. Le pouce de ce dernier lui effleura la peau puis avant qu'il ne puisse apprécier le geste ou frissonner, Arthur enleva sa main et sortit. Il ne put être perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer que Gauis entra avec une invitée.

\- Mère.  
\- Mon enfant.  
\- Pas que la joie ne m'habite pas en vous voyant, mais que faites-vous ici mère ?  
\- Le roi Uther a invité Hunith. Répondit Gaius.  
\- J'ai été très étonné en voyant le chevalier au pas de ma porte, mais pas autant en entendant son annonce. Le roi Uther m'invitait pour fêter le sacre du nouvel enchanteur de Camelot. Je suis si fière de toi Merlin.  
\- Merci mère.  
\- Que sait-il passé pour que ce jour arrive ?  
\- Tu devrais t'assoir Hunith.

Il devait lui apprendre sa grossesse, mais il ne savait pas trop comment, alors il prit simplement les mains de sa mère et les posa sur son ventre.

\- Je vous ai raconté la prophétie que le dragon m'a conté, mais il avait tu une partie, Albion naitra grâce à notre union avec le prince. Mère, je suis enceint.

Il vit la surprise, puis le sourire tendre de sa mère.

\- Cela ne vous choque pas ?  
\- Quand vous êtes venus nous aider, j'avais pu remarquer le lien entre vous. Ta magie a toujours été pure, qu'elle te donne le bonheur de porter la vie, me rempli de joie. Je vais être grand-mère.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux de joie, mais il se souvint d'un détail.

\- Arthur ne sait pas.  
\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Nous avons eu un différent et nous ne sommes plus ensemble.  
\- Mon enfant, tu peux lui cacher pour un temps, mais bientôt ton ventre va s'arrondir, il le verra.  
\- Je sais.

Il baissa le regard sur son ventre et le caressa.

\- Je suis sûre que tu feras ce qu'il faut mon fils.  
\- Je l'espère.

*****

Arthur venait de raconter les faits à son père. Il le vit rougir de colère et serrer les poings.

\- Qu'on m'amène ce traitre.  
\- Père, qu'allez-vous faire ?  
\- Le punir.


	14. Chapitre 13

Uther bouillonnait de colère. Un de ses conseillers avait remis en question sa décision et s'en était pris à l'enchanteur de la cours. Enchanteur qui portait le futur de Camelot. Il entendit frapper à la porte, il était prêt à crier sur la personne qui venait d'entrer, mais se retint en voyant Merlin.

\- Sire.

Il vit le regard du brun se détourner à la vue de son fils.

\- Prince Arthur.  
\- Que puis-je pour toi Merlin ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir invité ma mère à venir au château.  
\- C'est normal. Comment a-t-elle prit la nouvelle ?

Il espérait que le jeune homme comprendrait qu'il parlait de sa grossesse. Il le vit sourire.

\- Elle en était très heureuse.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un garde et le traitre. Il vit le regard de ce dernier envers Merlin, puis avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il le vit frapper le garde et prendre son épée avant de se jeter sur le sorcier. Il s'était levé de son trône, mais il était trop loin. Heureusement Arthur fut devant Merlin et le protégea avant de désarmer le conseiller et le mettre au sol. Le garde se leva et vint aider son fils.

\- Remettez-le aux cachots, mais mettez-lui les fers aux mains et aux pieds. Bâillonnez-le aussi.  
\- Oui sire.  
\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire cela conseiller Deranson.

Son fils et le garde sortir avec le traitre.

\- Merlin, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas servi de tes pouvoirs ?

Il ne comprenait pas, un seul geste de la main et il aurait pu s'occuper du conseiller.

\- Car c'est un simple humain. Je me sers de mes pouvoirs que pour protéger Camelot contre les mauvais sorciers.  
\- Il aurait pu te tuer toi et l'enfant.  
\- J'avais confiance en Ar... au prince.

Il eut un petit sourire. Même si les choses n'étaient pas arrangées entre son fils et le sorcier, il voyait encore l'amour entre eux. Il était responsable de leur séparation, il en était conscient. S'il avait connu une personne comme Merlin à la mort de sa douce épouse, tout aurait été différent, tout comme la réaction de son fils en apprenant que son amant était un sorcier. Il devrait trouver un moyen pour que tout aille bien entre eux car leur futur enfant avait besoin de ses deux pères. Il avait élevé seul Arthur, il avait commis des fautes aveuglé par sa haine contre la magie, mais Merlin avait Arthur, et il demanderait de l'aide à Morgana car il savait s'occuper d'un royaume et non d'une relation amoureuse. En dehors de l'attrait entre son fils le prince et l'enchanteur, cet incident lui avait prouvé une nouvelle fois qu'il avait eu tort sur la magie et que le sorcier portant le futur de Camelot se servait de son pouvoir pour le bien et non le mal.

\- Fais quand même attention à toi. Si je t'autorise à te protéger avec ta magie, même contre un simple humain, le ferais-tu ?

Il le vit sourire tristement.

\- Non. Je sais que je ne suis plus seul dans ce corps et je ferais tout pour le protéger, mais je ne peux me servir de ma magie ainsi.

Il n'avait connu ce sentiment qu'envers Arthur et Morgana, mais à présent, il était aussi fier de Merlin.

\- Tu devrais retrouver ta mère. Ce soir, amène-la au souper, j'aimerais lui parler.  
\- Oui majesté.

*****

Merlin sortit de la salle du trône. Il avait eu légèrement peur quand le conseiller avait brandi son épée face à lui, mais sa magie était restée calme, puis il avait vu son ancien amant se placer devant lui. Il aurait pu se servir à ce moment-là, mais la chaleur magique de son enfant lui avait confirmé qu'il ne risquait rien. Arthur était doué à l'épée, et s'il n'y avait pas de magie, il pouvait battre n'importe qui.

\- Merlin, je te cherchais.  
\- Milady.  
\- J'aimerais savoir si ta proposition de m'apprendre la magie tient toujours ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui. Quand voulez-vous commencer ?  
\- Maintenant ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Allons au laboratoire de Gaius et commençons.


	15. Chapitre 14

Merlin sourit en voyant sa mère et Lady Morgana parler comme s'il n'y avait pas de frontière de classe entre elles.

 

\- On dirait une mère avec sa fille. Murmura-t-il en touchant discrètement son ventre.

\- Tout va bien Merlin ? Lui demanda Gaius.

\- Oui.

 

Il avait entraîné Morgana, du moins, il avait essayé, mais la jeune femme avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il l'avait encouragé et lui avait dit qu'ils reprendraient plus tard. Ils avaient ensuite parlé de son futur enfant. Morgana avait demandé à sa mère comment il était enfant. Il était gêné par moment en écoutant ces souvenirs.

 

Des coups à la porte le sortirent de ce moment de honte.

 

\- Merlin, tu... Milady vous êtes ici. Le roi m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il vous attend pour le repas de midi.

\- Merci Leon.

\- J'accompagnerai Merlin, sa mère et Gaius. Dit Morgana.

\- Bien Milady.

 

Leon sortit.

 

\- Nous devrions y aller, Uther n'apprécie pas les retard. Dit la pupille du roi.

 

Ils acquiescèrent.

 

¤¤¤

 

Le repas se passait bien. Il était toujours gêné face à son ancien amant, mais il arrivait un peu mieux à le regarder en face. Il était très surpris, et il n'était pas le seul, en voyant le roi Uther sociable et souriant en parlant à sa mère.

 

¤¤¤

 

Ils finissaient le repas quand Leon entra dans la grande salle à manger.

 

\- Pardonnez mon interruption, mais un druide demande à parler à notre enchanteur.

\- T'a-t-il dit son nom ? Demanda le roi.

\- Andras mon seigneur.

\- Le connais-tu Merlin ?

\- De nom. Il est l'un des plus sages des druides. Répondit-il.

\- Bien, mais par pure précaution, Leon restera avec toi.

\- Bien Majesté.

 

Il se leva et suivit Leon. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le druide, ce dernier fit une révérence face à lui.

 

\- Emrys. Je me nomme Andras.

\- C'est gênant, relevez-vous. Balbutia –t-il.

 

Il vit un léger sourire sur les lèvres du druide et entendit le gloussement de son ami chevalier.

 

\- Que puis-je pour vous Andras ?

\- Je suis venu vous remercier Emrys. J'ai assisté au discours du roi, et je l'ai fait partager à tous. Nous sommes tous heureux que tout s'arrange entre nous et le peuple de Camelot. Le monde magique pardonne au roi Uther.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il serait honoré d'une telle preuve d'indulgence.

\- Je voulais aussi vous parler de la réelle prophétie.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- L'enfant naîtra le jour le plus chaud après le solstice d'été.

\- Comment va se passer la naissance ?

\- N'ayez crainte Emrys, la magie pure qui est votre vous aidera au moment voulu ainsi que l'aide d'un simple médecin.

\- Pourriez-vous en parler avec Gaius, notre médecin et mon mentor.

\- Ce serait un honneur.

 

Ils allèrent tous les trois au laboratoire de Gaius. Il était un peu nerveux alors qu'ils venaient de parler de la naissance de son enfant. Il posa sa main droite sur son ventre.

 

\- Merlin ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Leon à voix basse.

 

Il le regarda.

 

\- Oui, mais...

\- Tu as peur.

\- Oui. Je suis heureux de porter cette vie en moi, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé au déroulement. Enfin, si un peu, mais ...

\- Respire Merlin. Tu as entendu Andras, tout va bien se passer.

 

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 

\- Si tu veux penser à autre chose, pour ne pas angoisser, ça te dirait de venir voir l'entraînement ? Aujourd'hui nous faisons des duels.

\- Avec plaisir.

 

Après avoir accompagné Andras au laboratoire, ils allèrent sur le terrain.


	16. Chapitre 15

En revenant de son tour de garde, Lancelot vit Gwaine et le prince Arthur dans le couloir. Il observait assez le chevalier pour savoir que ce dernier était contrarié contre le prince. Il devait intervenir avant que l'homme qu'il aimait en secret s'en prenne au prince héritier.

\- Gwaine. Peux-tu venir ? Nous devons parler des tours de garde.  
\- J'arrive.

Sans un regard, ni une dernière parole pour Arthur, Gwaine vint vers lui.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
\- Parlons plus loin.

Il vit le froncement de sourcils de celui qui avait volé son cœur. Il l'attira vers la porte à quelques pas d'eux, l'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Que tu n'apprécies pas la façon de faire du prince, je peux le concevoir, mais jamais tu ne lui as répondu de cette façon.  
\- Il mériterait pire.  
\- Je lui en veux pour Merlin, c'est mon ami aussi, mais j'ai prêté allégeance, tout comme toi.  
\- Tu ne sais pas tout Lancelot.  
\- Alors dis-moi.  
\- Quand nous sommes revenus avec Léon, nous avons vu ce cher prince embrasser Guenièvre.

Un hoquet les fit tourner la tête.

\- Merlin.

Il se maudit d'avoir choisi cette pièce. Il savait que leur ami sorcier devait préparer la pièce qui allait lui servir de laboratoire, mais il avait oublié laquelle c'était.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Gwaine ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas te voir malheureux, tu avais assez vécu d'épreuve. Je suis tellement désolé Merlin.

Ils prirent tous deux leur ami sorcier dans leurs bras.

\- Alors, tu t'en sors pour arranger ta pièce ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Percival est allé me chercher une chaise et m'a aidé à mettre les flacons en hauteur. J'avais interdiction de porter des choses lourdes.  
\- Il avait raison.

Leur ami leur sourit.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi, de me protéger.  
\- Nous serons toujours là pour toi.

¤¤¤

Après avoir passé du temps avec Merlin, ils quittèrent la pièce. Il retint Gwaine en posant sa main droite sur son épaule gauche. Il voyait bien que ce dernier était mal.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi. Dit l'homme de son cœur.  
\- Si je ne t'avais pas demandé ce que tu avais contre Arthur, tu ne t'en voudrais pas autant par rapport à Merlin.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien, puis je pense que Merlin avait le droit de savoir. J'aurai juste préféré qu'il l'apprenne autrement.

Il aimerait tellement le prendre contre lui, il s'en voulait tellement de le voir triste, lui qui souriait et était jovial la plupart du temps.

Alors qu'ils allaient vers l'armurerie, ils virent Guenièvre tenant par le cou Arthur et elle l'embrassait. Ils virent aussi que le prince essayait de défaire les bras de la jeune femme pour la repousser. Du moins, lui le vit car Gwaine s'avança vers eux et les sépara vivement.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un salop. Vous ne méritez pas Merlin, ni tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous. Ne vous approchez plus jamais de lui, sinon vous le regretterez.

Il le suivit sans un regard pour le prince et la servante. Dire qu'il avait cru avoir un faible pour elle avant de croiser le regard noisette de Gwaine. Il le rattrapa dans un couloir sombre, il le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Calmes-toi.  
\- Me calmer ? Après avoir vu ce... Dire que c'est le prince pour qui je dois sacrifier ma vie !

Ces paroles le touchèrent en plein cœur. Il savait qu'il pouvait le perdre au combat, mais l'entendre de sa bouche, c'était atrocement douloureux. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un chaste, mais tendre baiser dans lequel il y mit tout ses sentiments.

Il recula de deux pas en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il souffla un ''désolé'' avant de s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard empli de dégoût de son ami, ni entendre ses paroles écœurées. Il partit vers sa chambre. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte, qu'il se fit pousser à l'intérieur. Il ne put dire quoique ce soit, ni faire un mouvement, qu'il sentit des mains sur ses joues et des lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, mais il les écarquilla en voyant qui était la personne contre lui. Le baiser prit fin.

\- Gwaine.  
\- Tais-toi si c'est pour me dire que tu regrettes.  
\- Jamais je ne dirais cela, mais je suis étonné que tu répondes à mes sentiments. Enfin, tu le fais en m'embrassant à ton tour, non ?  
\- Oui, je le fais Lancelot.  
\- Mais, tu n'aimes que les femmes.  
\- Non, je t'oubliais en étant avec des femmes.  
\- Tu m'ou...

Il fut coupé par un nouveau baiser.


	17. Chapitre 16

Pendant l'entraînement des chevaliers, Merlin avait pu voir ses amis Lancelot, Gwaine et Perceval. Il avait été rassuré de ne pas voir Arthur, le repas avait suffit.

Quand cela avait été finit, son ami Lancelot partit faire son tour de garde, alors que Leon demanda de l'aide à Gwaine pour entraîner des nouveaux.

\- Enchanteur, nous avons trouvé ceci, cela vous convient-il ? Demanda un serveur de la cours.  
\- C'est parfait, merci.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et s'en alla.

\- C'est pourquoi ? Lui demanda Percival.  
\- Pour mon laboratoire, je suis entrain d'aménager la pièce. Le roi m'a accordé une pièce après avoir vu celle que je partageais avec Gaius.  
\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment.  
\- Oui, merci.

¤¤¤

Il voyait que son ami lui prenait toujours les choses lourdes. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien dit, mais il savait.

\- Qui te l'a dit ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Percival ?

Son ami se gratta la nuque.

\- Leon. Il ne voulait pas, c'était un accident, je l'ai entendu parler avec Gaius.  
\- Cela ne te choque pas ? Ne te dégoûte pas ?  
\- J'avoue avoir été surpris, mais non, c'est... Magique.

Il sourit. Il posa sa main gauche sur son ventre en sentant une douce chaleur. Son bébé lui montrait sa joie d'être accepté par un ami à lui.

\- Tu le sens ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais tu peux toucher si tu veux.  
\- Vraiment ?

Il vit et entendit la joie de Percival.

\- Oui.

Il le vit hésiter à mettre sa main, il la prit donc dans sa main droite et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Incroyable. C'est normal que ça me chatouille ?  
\- Oui, c'est sa façon de montrer sa présence.  
\- C'est vraiment magique.

Il sourit grandement, rit même doucement.

¤¤¤

Son ami était parti chercher les chaises quand il vit entrer Gwaine et Lancelot. Ces derniers ne l'avaient pas remarqué, il put donc entendre que son ancien amant l'avait déjà remplacé. Une légère pointe de douleur venant de son ventre le fit hoqueter, ce qui fit réaliser à ses deux amis sa présence. Il comprenait les raisons qui avait amené Gwaine de ne rien lui dire, il ne lui en voulait pas, il les remercia même d'être toujours là pour lui, de le protéger. Percival arriva. Il annonça aux deux autres que ce dernier était au courant pour sa grossesse. Les deux arrivants les aidèrent à finir de ranger la pièce.

*****

Arthur regardait au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était perdu. Il entendit frapper à sa porte, il donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- Désolée du retard, j'étais avec Hunith. Dit Morgana. Que t'arrive-t-il pour me demander de venir ?  
\- Je suis confus. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour comprendre.  
\- Dis-moi.

Ils s'assirent sur son lit.

\- J'aime Merlin. Si je l'ai banni, c'était pour le protéger de père, pas que je ne voulais plus de lui en apprenant qu'il était sorcier. Alors pourquoi j'aurai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand j'ai vu Gwen la dernière fois, je ne sais pas, c'était comme si elle était furieuse que je ne l'accepte pas, comme si...  
\- Son sort ne fonctionnait plus ?  
\- Suis-je fou de penser que quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé pour que j'agisse ainsi ?  
\- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Tu dois demander à Merlin si tu as été envoûté.  
\- Il va croire que je doute de nous.  
\- Commence par lui dire que tu penses que Gwen t'a jeté un sort.  
\- Il pensera que j'essaie de m'approcher de lui ou que je vois des mauvais sorciers de partout.  
\- Et si je venais avec toi ?  
\- Tu ferais ça ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Car je doute de ma dame de compagnie depuis quelque temps et que j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses.  
\- Merci Morgana.

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre pour le laboratoire de l'enchanteur.


	18. Chapitre 17

Arthur était mal à l'aise. Il était dans le laboratoire de Merlin, mais ce dernier l'ignorait. C'était sa sœur qui parlait à son ancien amant.

 

\- Nous sommes désolés de te déranger, mais nous avons besoin de toi.  
\- Vous ne me dérangez jamais, Milady. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Morgana le regarda pour l'inciter à parler, mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle soupira avant de faire de nouveau face à son ancien amant.

\- Il y a quelques jours, au moment où nous sommes venus te chercher avec Sir Gwaine, Arthur a eu un, comment dire, un moment d'égarement avec Gwen.  
\- Vous appelez un baiser, un moment d'égarement.  
\- Tu sais. Dit-il.  
\- Oui, Sire.  
\- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. C'est pour cela qu'on est là. Je t'aime Merlin, jamais, tu m'entends jamais je ne t'aurais trompé. Je t'ai banni par peur des représailles de mon père, pas pour aller voir ailleurs. Je n'arrête pas de repousser Gwen depuis car elle insiste comme si je devais être à elle.  
\- Je doute de Gwen depuis quelques temps Merlin. Elle est étrange, cachant et murmurant des choses, mais fait comme si de rien n'était quand je l'appelle. Continua Morgana.  
\- Vous pensez que c'est une sorcière ?  
\- Qu'elle possède la magie et l'utilise de mauvaises façons. Corrigea-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu te le dire, mais que tu sois un sorcier, que tu possèdes la magie ne me dérange pas. Je me suis toujours douté que tu cachais quelque chose, du jour où je suis tombé le jour de notre seconde rencontre.

Il vit son brun sourire.

\- Tu étais insolent et arrogant.

Il sourit à son tour, Merlin venait de le tutoyer à nouveau.

\- Tu m'as changé. Merlin, mon aimé...

Il s'avança et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je te jure que je n'étais pas conscient de ce baiser. Je ne vois que toi, je n'aime que toi. J'ai cru mourir au moment que j'ai prononcé ton bannissement.  
\- Laisses-moi y réfléchir. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, laisses-moi du temps.  
-Tant que tu me reviennes.

Il posa un baiser sur les mains de son ancien amant.

\- Et pour Gwen ? Demanda Morgana qu'il avait légèrement oublié.  
\- Je vais regarder dans mes potions pour voir s'il n'y en aurait pas une pour révéler la vérité et ses intentions.  
\- Nous te laissons.

Il ne pouvait pas lâcher du regard son brun. Il le vit rougir sous son regard insistant.

\- Arthur.

Il entendit un soupir avant de se faire tirer en arrière par Morgana.

\- A plus tard Merlin.

*****

Lancelot regardait son amant à ses côtés. Le baiser n'avait pas été suffisant pour montrer leurs sentiments, de plus, la vie d'un chevalier était trop courte pour attendre, ils avaient donc fait l'amour pour la première fois, se donnant l'un à l'autre.

Il caressait l'épaule gauche de Gwaine de sa main gauche, puis la glissa vers le médaillon pendant autour du cou de ce dernier. Ce bout de métal froid était la seule chose qui le tenait à la réalité pendant leurs ébats torrides par le contraste sur sa peau.

\- Hey. Je me suis assoupi longtemps ? Lui demanda Gwaine en ouvrant les yeux.  
\- Quelques minutes ou plus, je ne sais pas.

Il vit son amant sourire avant de fermer les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son homme sur les siennes.

\- Même si j'aimerais rester la nuit à tes côtés, je vais devoir y aller, je suis de garde. Je vais passer à la cuisine avant de rejoindre Percival. Lui dit Gwaine avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Son homme se leva et s'habilla.

\- Passeras-tu la nuit de demain à mes côtés ?  
\- Tant que je serais en vie, je veux passer le plus de nuits et de jours à tes côtés.

Il était touché par ces mots. Il ne pensait pas que Gwaine pouvait être romantique. Après un dernier baiser, son amant quitta la chambre.


	19. Chapitre 18

Merlin lisait le troisième livre pour trouver un sort pour voir si Gwen était mauvaise quand on frappa à la porte de son laboratoire.

 

\- Entrez.

\- Merlin, le Roi te demande. Lui dit Leon en entrant.

 

Il pâlit.

 

\- Calmes-toi. Le Roi est avec ta mère depuis ce matin pour parler du futur héritier. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois le Roi Uther sourire.

\- Le Roi et ma mère ?

\- Oui. Ils parlaient de l'âge adapté pour le maniement d'épée.

\- Il n'est même pas complètement formé dans mon ventre. Dit-il avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

\- Percival m'a dit que... Enfin, tu le ressentais.

 

Il prit la main droite de son ami et la posa sur son ventre. Le sourire et le regard émerveillé de Leon, agrandit son sourire.

 

\- Incroyable.

 

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte, Leon enleva sa main de sur son ventre.

 

\- Entrez.

 

Un jeune écuyer venait lui demander de l'aide pour porter une lourde malle. Depuis que le peuple de Camelot savait pour sa magie, il aidait pour les lourdes tâches grâce à ses pouvoirs.

 

\- J'arrive.

\- Merlin, le Roi t'attend.

\- Dis lui que j'arrive, je vais l'aider en premier, j'aurais vite fait.

\- Bien. Dit Leon.

\- Merci enchanteur. Dit le jeune écuyer.

 

¤¤¤

 

Il se dirigeait vers la salle du trône quand il vit Arthur venir à sa rencontre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à leur relation depuis que son ancien amant avait quitté son laboratoire.

 

\- Merlin.

 

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand le prince prit une nouvelle fois ses mains pour poser un baiser dessus.

 

\- Vous n'étiez pas partis avec Lady Morgana ? Demanda-t-il.

 

Il vit le froncement de sourcil du prince quand il le vouvoya, mais il ne pouvait le tutoyer dans les couloirs, si quelqu'un les entendait.

 

\- Père l'a fait demander, j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser. Avant le repas, je voulais m'entraîner un peu.

\- Votre nouveau valet et...

\- Je n'ai personne. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre me touche pour enlever ma côte de maille.

\- Mais vos repas ?

\- Je mange avec père et Morgana, ainsi je peux te voir.

 

Il rougit une nouvelle fois.

 

\- Alors c'est pour lui que vous m'avez repoussé ! Pour un homme, un sorcier !

 

Il sursauta en entendant cette voix empli de colère. Gwen arrivait vers eux les traits déformés sous la rage.

 

\- Comment pouvez-vous le choisir lui, plutôt que moi ? Il doit vous ensorceler, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Regardez le bien Arthur. Il est moche avec ses oreilles décollées, ses grands yeux et son sourire aux dents de cheval le rendent simplet, si maigre et si miteux, alors que moi, je suis une jolie femme aux teints de café avec de belles formes.

 

Quand il était arrivé à Camelot, il avait pensé qu'elle était son amie, elle l'avait même embrassé, lui le miteux, après qu'elle l'ait cru mort. Puis il avait un peu douté d'elle en la voyant flirter avec Lancelot, puis avec Gwaine, sans qu'ils y répondent vu qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et là, elle essayait de s'en prendre à son aimé ? Elle allait voir qui il était réellement.

 

Au moment de prendre la répondre, il vit le Roi Uther, sa mère, Lady Morgana et Leon arrivaient.

 

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le Roi.

\- Ce sorcier, il ensorcèle votre fils. Sire, je vous en conjure, croyez en mes paroles. Merlin vous manipule. Il vous a jeté à tous un sort. Il veut Arthur, pour avoir la couronne et détruire Camelot.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne ferais cela. Gronda-t-il. Un réel amour ne se construit pas avec l'aide de la magie. Puis tu parles de sort comme si tu t'y connaissais, mais seul les sorciers savent ou non si un tel sort d'amour existe. Si c'était le cas, il ne se souviendrait pas de nos moments, comme quand tu l'as embrassé. Aurais-tu jeté un sort pour avoir le prince, Gwen ?

\- Saleté de sorcier, tu....

\- Suffit. Dit fortement le Roi. Léon, amenez cette demoiselle chez elle et donnez lui quelques pièces pour subvenir pendant quelques jours.

\- Mais Sire.

\- Ne prononcez plus un mot, ou celle qui se fera brûler ce sera vous. Votre jalousie vous égare. Ne croyez pas que je suis aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu vos regards envers le futur héritier au trône. J'ai donné ma confiance en Merlin. S'il avait voulu détruire Camelot, il n'avait pas besoin de devenir l'amant de mon fils, il le pouvait avec ses pouvoirs. Maintenant, partez et ne revenez plus nous faire face. Quittez Camelot.

 

Il vit la métisse partir le pas rapide, après lui avoir jeté un regard mauvais, suivit de Leon.

 

La colère, les émotions qu'il venait de ressentir, agita sa magie et celle de son enfant. Machinalement, il posa ses mains sur son ventre. Sa mère vint à ses côtés.

 

\- Mon aimé, tu...

\- Arthur, peux-tu aller chercher Gaius, il est bientôt l'heure du repas.

\- Nous pouvons envoyer quelqu'un.

\- Je te le demande. Insista le Roi.

\- Arthur, s'il te plaît, vas-y. Dit-il.

\- Bien.

 

Dès qu'il fut assez loin pour ne pas entendre, Morgana prit la parole.

 

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Juste un peu trop d'émotion pour nous deux.

\- Je suis désolé pour cela Merlin.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Sire.

\- Viens, tu dois t'assoir. Dit Morgana.

 

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle.

 

\- On dirait que je n'ai plus besoin de faire des recherches pour un sort concernant Gwen. Murmura-t-il à Morgana.

\- Non. Que vas-tu faire avec Arthur ?

\- Réfléchir. Même s'il n'était pas conscient, s'il m'a banni pour me protéger, je dois réfléchir à la suite des évènements, savoir s'il est capable de m'accepter dans ma condition.

 

Elle acquiesça.

 

\- Merlin.

\- Oui, sire.

\- Ta mère et moi voulions te parler du futur enfant.

\- Oui, désolé, je...

\- Tu as aidé des gens du peuple, je comprends. Après le repas, pendant qu'Arthur ira à l'entraînement, nous aurons cette discussion.

\- Bien sire.

 

Il ne put dire quoique ce soit d'autre que la porte s'ouvrit sur Gaius et Arthur.


	20. Chapitre 19

Le repas s'était bien passé. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'incident avec Gwen. Merlin avait été un peu gêné sous les regards tendres d'Arthur, mais il avait apprécié cela.

¤¤¤

Comme prévu, après le repas, il était resté avec le Roi et sa mère pour parler de son futur enfant. Ils avaient parlé de son alimentation, de son éducation, de ses jouets et de ses vêtements, mais il y avait une chose dont ils n'avaient pas parlé.

\- Excusez-moi.  
\- Oui, Merlin.  
\- Où allons-nous loger ? Je veux dire vous parler d'Albion quand il sera un peu grand, mais pas de son enfance, comme si vous ne comptiez pas le voir avant qu'il ne soit grand.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça mon chéri. Dit sa mère. Mais il y a des sujets auxquels nous n'avons pas droit à la parole, quoique, même ceux dont on a parlé ne nous concerne pas réellement, c'est à Arthur et toi d'en parler.  
\- Par ma faute, par rapport à mes attitudes, mon fils a fait une erreur en t'éloignant, mais il ne fait aucun doute que tu es dans son cœur. J'espère que tu pourras lui laisser une chance de te prouver ses sentiments, pour vous deux, mais aussi pour votre futur enfant.  
\- Je suis touché par vos mots, mais Sire, un sorcier à la cours c'est une chose, mais l'enchanteur de Camelot étant le prétendant du Prince et enceint de ce dernier, comment allez-vous proclamer la nouvelle ?  
\- Ne te fais pas de souci pour cela. Tu dois juste passer une bonne grossesse.

Il sourit tout en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Il allait tout dire à Arthur après le repas de ce soir. Il l'aimait et le baiser que ce dernier avait eu avec Gwen n'était pas volontaire de sa part.

¤¤¤

Après avoir quitté la salle du trône, il alla voir lady Morgana pour savoir si elle voulait pratiquer sa magie, cette dernière accepta.

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien.  
\- Merci. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi difficile. Par contre, cette nuit, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars.  
\- Comme vous acceptez qui vous êtes et la magie en vous, vous en aurez de moins en moins.  
\- Merci.

Il était heureux de pouvoir aider Morgana à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

¤¤¤

Il était tendu. Il appréhendait la suite du repas ce qui lui serrait l'estomac, l'empêchant de manger.

\- Respire Merlin, sinon tu vas tourner de l'œil. Lui dit Lancelot qui avait été convié au repas ainsi que Gwaine, Leon et Percival.

Comme ils étaient ses amis, le Roi lui avait fait la surprise en les invitant à sa table.

\- Désolé.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?  
\- Je vais tout dire à Arthur.

Son ami lui sourit tendrement en lui prenant discrètement sa main gauche et lui serra.

\- Tout va bien se passait, j'en suis certain.  
\- Merci Lancelot.

Il put avaler quelques bouchées quand un violent courant d'air avait fait claquer les fenêtres. Il se leva et demanda à tous de se reculer, ce vent n'était pas normal. Il évita une boule de feu quand un homme apparu face à lui, le visage marqué de symbole.

\- Tu es aussi doué que ce qu'on dit Emrys.  
\- Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?  
\- Je suis un druide noir, je...  
\- Darach.  
\- Exactement. Ce que je veux ? Régner sur Camelot, maintenant que nous pouvons utiliser la magie, nous...  
\- Nous rien du tout. Ce sont les personnes comme toi qui ont amené le Roi Uther à mal juger la magie. Je suis fidèle à ce royaume ainsi qu'à sa famille royale. Je les protègerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
\- Tu n'es pas digne de tes pouvoirs Emrys.  
\- C'est plutôt le contraire.  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, je vais te tuer et absorber tes pouvoirs.  
\- Même si je meurs, tu ne pourras pas me prendre mes pouvoirs.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il bloqua la première attaque magique du darach. Ce dernier créa des chevaliers de l'ombre. Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine, Léon et Percival s'occupèrent d'eux.

Il renvoya les contre-attaques un moment, ne laissant pas le druide noir prendre le dessus, bien au contraire, il le toucha en plusieurs fois et réussit même à le mettre à terre. Mais quand ce dernier jeta une attaque contre Arthur, il ne fit attention à rien d'autre qu'à son ancien amant. Il cria en se tenant le ventre, mais il réussit à jeter une dernière attaque contre le darach et le tua avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre son prénom crier qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	21. Chapitre 20

Le roi Uther, Morgana, Gaius, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon et Perceval courraient auprès de Merlin. Arthur lui, choqué par la vision de son ancien amant au sol et entendant encore son cri de douleur, était figé.

Gaius posa ses mains sur le ventre de Merlin, mais les recula vivement.

\- Magie noire. Je ne peux rien faire. Il faut l'amener dans mon laboratoire. S'exclama Gaius.

Lancelot et Gwaine le portèrent. Les autres les suivirent.

\- Arthur.

La voix de son père le sortit de son état de fixation. Il les suivit dans la pièce du médecin.

¤¤¤*****

Dans le laboratoire de Gaius, ce dernier alla dans l'ancienne chambre de Merlin, où il dormait à présent, il y avait gardé quelques livres de magie. Il revint auprès de son ancien apprenti et chercha dans le livre un moyen d'éliminer la magie noire.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils entendirent Merlin gémir. Il vérifia ses constantes.

\- Ils s'affaiblissent. Merlin puise dans sa magie pour le protéger. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps à cause de la magie noire.  
\- Qui ? Merlin ou l'enfant ? Demanda le Roi. Enfin peu importe, vous devez les sauver tous les deux.  
\- Quel enfant ? Demanda Arthur.  
\- Le tien. Merlin est enceint. Dit Uther à son fils.

*****

Un enfant. Merlin portait la vie, le fruit de leur amour ? Non, impossible.

\- C'est un homme.  
\- Et le plus grand sorcier qui existe. Il t'a conté son histoire, son destin, tu sais qu'il ne vit que pour toi. Albion est bien le travail de vos destins liés, ce n'est pas la réunification des royaumes, mais le nom de votre enfant. Lui expliqua Morgana.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il avait banni l'homme qu'il aimait alors qu'il portait la vie. Il se haïssait. Et là, il risquait de les perdre tous les deux. Il s'avança auprès de son ancien amant et lui caressa les cheveux de sa main gauche.

\- Pardon mon aimé. Je suis tellement désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Il posa un baiser sur le front bien trop froid de son amour. Il posa sa main droite sur le ventre de son aimé. A ce contact, il sentit comme une brulure contre la paume de sa main. Il la retira, mais elle n'avait aucune marque.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Arthur ? Demanda son père.  
\- Ma main me brûlait.  
\- Maintenez le contact Arthur. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir les sauver. Dit Gaius.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda son père.  
\- La raison de votre haine pour la magie Sire.  
\- Vous pouvez être plus clair et me dire pourquoi je suis le seul à pouvoir sauver mon aimé et notre fils ?  
\- Vous êtes né grâce à la magie, elle coule dans vos veines.  
\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs.  
\- Si, mais ils sont endormis. Enfin, ils l'étaient. Ce que vous avez ressenti, c'est votre magie. Elle veut sortir pour aider.

Il regarda son père.

\- Fais-le. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Il reporta son regard sur son aimé et tout en l'embrassant chastement, il remit sa main sur le ventre de ce dernier et laissa agir sa magie.

Il ne sut le temps qui était passé quand il ne sentit plus de sensation de brûlure sur sa main et les lèvres de son ancien amant trembler contre les siennes.

Il recula son visage et le regarda tendrement, continuant ses caresses dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Mon amour, ne me fais plus de peur pareil, je n'y survivrais pas.  
\- Arthur.  
\- Pardonnes-moi mon amour, par tous les dieux anciens pardonnes-moi. Je t'aime tellement. Je vous aime.

En voyant les larmes de son aimé, il le prit contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Merlin, je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Arthur.


	22. Chapitre 21

Merlin n'avait plus mal, mais il se sentait fatigué. Il regarda Arthur.

 

\- Merci de nous avoir soignés.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'était moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est comme si je l'avais ressenti.

\- On peut te prendre dans nos bras, ou c'est réservé à la princesse ? Demanda Gwaine.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? C'est Morgana la princesse.

\- Elle porte mieux le pantalon que vous.

 

Tous rirent, même le roi.

 

Il sourit à son ami et lui tendit les bras. Gwaine le serra pas trop fort, mais assez pour lui montrer son attachement et sa peur de le perdre. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Lancelot, de Gaius, de Morgana, de Perceval puis de Leon.

 

\- Heureux de voir que vous allez bien. Lui dit le Roi.

\- Merci sire.

\- Tu devrais le raccompagner dans ses quartiers Arthur, il serait plus à l'aise pour se reposer qu'ici. Sans vous vexer Gaius.

\- Vous avez raison Sire.

\- Et prends soins de lui. Continua le Roi.

\- Oui père.

\- Reposes toi bien Merlin. Dit Morgana.

\- Oui Milady.

\- Il peut le porter sans souci ? Demanda Perceval.

\- Oui, ils sont sauvés tous les deux. Expliqua Gaius.

 

Arthur le prit dans ses bras, comme il le ferait avec une mariée.

 

\- Arthur, je peux marcher.

\- Non.

\- Mais...

 

Il le fit taire par un baiser.

 

\- Tu dois de te reposer.

\- Que va dire les gens en nous voyant.

\- Peu importe.

\- Je pense que vous devriez officialiser votre union. Dit le roi.

\- Père.

\- Nous en reparlerons, raccompagnes-le.

 

Lancelot leur ouvrit la porte.

 

Dans les couloirs, les murmures se firent en les voyants, mais Arthur marchait la tête haute.

 

\- J'aurais dû marcher. Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu es trop affaibli. Ne dis pas le contraire, je le vois bien que tu es épuisé. Gaius a dit que tu as utilisé énormément de magie pour protéger notre enfant. Dire que j'ai failli vous perdre. Souffla Arthur en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Tu nous acceptes ?

\- Je t'aime Merlin.

 

Il lui sourit tendrement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant dans quelle chambre ils entraient.

 

\- Ce n'est pas ma chambre.

\- Elle l'est à présent. C'est notre chambre.

\- Arthur, nous n'avons pas pu....

 

Après qu'il l'ait déposé sur le lit, son aimé avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

\- Tu m'aimes Merlin, comme je t'aime. Nous allons avoir un enfant. Même si ce n'était que deux jours, j'ai cru devenir fou sans toi. Nous sommes libres de nous aimer à présent, mon père accepte la magie et notre amour. Je veux vivre ta grossesse, être là pour toi, pour vous, je....

 

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

 

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux, lui dans les bras de son aimé. Comme lui avait dit ce dernier, ils n'avaient pas été séparés longtemps, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

 

Il sourit en voyant la main droite de son aimé hésiter à se poser sur son ventre. Il la lui prit et la posa dessus, entremêlant leurs doigts. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son ventre.

 

\- C'est...

\- L'union de nos magies.

\- C'est incroyable.

 

Il ferma les yeux sous le baiser que lui posa Arthur sur son front. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

 

*****

 

Arthur sourit en voyant Merlin endormi dans ses bras. Il allait être père, il avait du mal à le réaliser, même en sentant cette douce chaleur sous ses doigts. Il avait des pouvoirs car il était né de magie. Il devrait avoir plus de détails, mais pour le moment, ce qui comptait pour lui était son brun et leur futur enfant, Albion. Il posa un second baiser sur le front de son aimé en le rapprochant de lui, puis il ferma à son tour les yeux.


	23. Chapitre 22

Merlin se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, le roi Uther le faisait revenir acceptant sa condition, faisant annuler la loi contre la magie et le déclarait enchanteur de la cour. Arthur lui avouait l'aimer malgré quelques mésaventures et il acceptait leur enfant.

 

En s'étirant, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas sur le sol de la maisonnée. Lancelot l'avait-il porté jusqu'au lit ? Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant la chambre de son amant et en voyant ce dernier le regarder tendrement.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve. Souffla-t-il.

Arthur lui caressait la joue gauche.

\- J'ai cru que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Je pensais me réveiller auprès de Lancelot dans cette vieille maison.  
\- Comment ça te réveiller auprès de Lancelot ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?  
\- Serais-tu jaloux mon tendre amour ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es l'homme que j'ai choisi, que j'aime et tu portes notre enfant.

Il sourit et s'avançant vers son prince pour l'embrasser tendrement en caressant sa joue droite.

\- Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre Lancelot et moi, son cœur est prit. Cela n'a jamais changé, même pendant mon...  
\- Bannissement.  
\- Oui.

Il releva le visage de son aimé.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Merlin.  
\- Je sais.

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Le Roi entra.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous n'avez pas à venir déjeuner à la salle à manger, une servante vous l'amènera ici. Tu dois te reposer Merlin.  
\- Merci Sire.  
\- As-tu bien dormi ?  
\- Oui, merci de le demander.  
\- Arthur, je pense qu'il serait bien d'officialiser votre union et annoncer l'arrivée du futur héritier.  
\- Je le pense aussi père.  
\- Non. Enfin, pour notre union, je suis d'accord, mais pas pour l'enfant. Dit-il.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis un homme, un sorcier, qui va donner la vie. C'est assez déroutant. Laissons le peuple de Camelot s'habituer à avoir un couple sodomite, nous verrons plus tard pour l'héritier.  
\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Merlin, mais ils vont se demander comment avoir cet héritier si mon fils aime un homme.  
\- Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre pour les gens.  
\- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! S'exclama Arthur en le prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Dans deux jours, nous annoncerons vos fiançailles. Nous verrons la réaction du peuple, nous aviserons après pour l'enfant. Cela ne se voit pas encore, nous avons donc du temps pour l'expliquer.  
\- Merci Sire.

Le Roi quitta la chambre. Il se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

\- Tout se passera bien mon amour.  
\- J'aimerai te croire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Il serra le haut de son aimé, alors que ce dernier lui caressait le dos.  
Au bout d'un moment, Arthur posa sa main libre sur son ventre.

\- Tu le ressens ?  
\- Pas lui, mais sa magie. Elle se lie à la mienne.  
\- Et ma magie ? Tu la ressens ?  
\- Que depuis que tu nous as sauvés. Mais je dois t'avouer que je savais que tu étais né grâce à la magie. Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Non.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son aimé l'embrassa tendrement.

De nouveaux des coups à la porte se firent entendre, la servante apportait les petits-déjeuners.

¤¤¤

 

Après le petit-déjeuner, alors qu'Arthur allait à l'entraînement, il alla à la ville basse avec Lancelot.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Gwaine ?  
\- Comment tu...  
\- Vos regards, vos sourires...  
\- Bien, ça se passe bien. Je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments pouvaient être réciproques.  
\- Je suis heureux pour vous.

Son sourire disparut quand il reçut quelque chose sur le front. Il porta sa main dessus et vit qu'il saignait. Lancelot s'était placé devant lui puis il l'entendit crier « Gwen ! »

\- Ce sorcier a ensorcelé notre Roi et notre Prince. C'est un sale sodomite qui pervertit le Prince.  
\- Tais-toi ! Le Roi t'a demandé de partir, que fais-tu encore ici ?  
\- Je devais prévenir le peuple que Merlin n'était pas celui qu'on pensait ! Il est mauvais, il...

Une vieille dame venait de frapper l'ancienne servante de Lady Morgana.

\- Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles petites sottes. Le jeune Merlin a peut-être caché sa magie, mais il avait ses raisons. De plus, depuis que nous savons la vérité, il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours gentil et serviable. Alors que toi, du moment que tu es rentré à la cours comme servante, tu as changé, demandé bien plus de pièce pour le peu que tu faisais ici. Le chevalier vient de dire que le Roi t'avait demandé de partir, personne ne te retient.  
\- Il vous à tous ensorcelé !  
\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a jeté un sort au Prince, mais toi ! S'écria Lancelot.

Ce qui surprit les villageois présent. Il se sentit étourdi, il agrippa son ami.

\- Merlin ?  
\- Pas bien.  
\- Je te ramène.  
\- Rassurez-vous, nous allons la chasser. Entendit-il d'un villageois.

¤¤¤*****

Arthur bouillait.

\- Comment a-t-elle osé !  
\- Arthur calmes-toi. Lui dit Morgana.  
\- Je suis désolé vos majestés. Dit Lancelot.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Dit à son tour son père. Je suis quand même ravi de voir que le peuple accepte Merlin, il doit être rassuré.  
\- Tout s'est passé assez vite, je ne sais pas si les villageois ont tout compris. Dit Lancelot.  
\- Retournez au village avec Leon et vérifier.  
\- Oui Sire.

Lancelot quitta la salle du trône.

\- Père, je vais voir Merlin.  
\- Je viens avec toi. Lui dit Morgana.  
\- Bien, je dois voir les conseillers, mais tenez moi au courant.  
\- Oui père.


	24. Chapitre 23

Lancelot faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagit plus vite, de n'avoir pas vu Gwen pour l'empêcher de blesser son meilleur ami.

 

\- Lancelot, calmes-toi. Lui dit son amant qui était dans la chambre avec lui.

\- Me calmer ? Et si cela avait blessé son enfant ? Si au lieu d'une pierre cela avait été un poignard ?

\- Il l'aurait dévié avec sa magie.

\- Il n'a même pas vu la pierre venir ! Alors ne sors pas d'ineptie Gwaine.

 

Il vit son amant serrer les poings et baisser le visage.

 

\- Gwaine, je ...

\- Tu as raison. Comme je ne peux t'aider, je vais te laisser.

 

Il ne put faire un pas que son amant fut au pas de la porte.

 

\- Tu oublies une chose Lancelot, Merlin est aussi mon ami, un frère même.

 

Sur cette phrase son homme partit. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas blesser son aimé. Il était juste pensif et en colère contre lui-même.

 

*****

 

Merlin se retenait de rire, il entendait aussi le pouffement de Morgana.

 

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! S'exclama Arthur.

\- Cela viendra mon aimé.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas assez de magie en moi.

\- Si, mais tu es trop nerveux.

\- Je...

 

Son blond soupira.

 

-Tu as raison.

 

Il prit la main droite de son homme et lui embrassa. Il savait que son prince avait peur pour eux, son enfant et lui. Tout comme le roi qui lui avait proposé de d'entraîner Morgana pour penser à autre chose que l'incident. Il avait par contre était surpris en voyant son aimé, mais il l'avait été bien plus quand ce dernier lui avait demandé de l'entraîner lui aussi étant donné qu'il possédait la magie.

 

\- Merlin ?

 

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son amie.

 

\- Tout va bien ?

 

Il regarda son amie puis son aimé.

 

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je pensais juste à combien tu étais adorable en apprenti sorcier mon cher et tendre aimé.

 

Il embrassa son prince sous le rire de Morgana.

 

¤¤¤

 

Après le cours de magie, Arthur dû aller voir son père avec Morgana. Il décida d'aller dans son atelier quand il croisa la route de son frère de cœur Gwaine.

 

*****

 

Gwaine faisait comme d'habitude, disant des bêtises pour un sourire de Merlin, mais cela devait sonner un peu faux car son ami lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

 

\- Rien, vraiment.

\- Gwaine, je te connais.

 

Il soupira et lui raconta son idylle avec Lancelot et leur légère friction d'un peu plus tôt.

 

\- C'est de ma faute.

\- Mais non Merlin. Je le comprends tu sais. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir suivi et protéger moi aussi.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans vous.

\- Nous ressentons la même chose.

\- Cela va donc s'arranger entre vous ?

\- Oui, ne te fais aucun souci.

 

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du sorcier en lui souriant.

 

¤¤¤

 

Quand le prince les rejoint, il laissa le couple dans leur intimité. 

 

Il passa par les cuisines prendre de quoi grignoter, mais en sortant de la pièce, il vit Lancelot arriver face à lui. Il essaya de passer en l'ignorant, mais le brun le retint.

 

\- Nous devons parler.   
\- Plus tard.  
\- Gwaine.

 

Il soupira.

 

\- Bien.

 

Ils allèrent dans sa chambre. Il le fit entrer puis ferma la porte. Il resta contre celle-ci alors que son amant s'était assis sur le lit.

 

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi ce matin. J'étais énervé et c'est retombé sur toi. Je sais que tu te fais autant de souci que moi pour Merlin.

\- Lancelot.

\- J'ai passé ces derniers temps à cacher mes sentiments à ton égard, maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont réciproques, je ne veux pas gâcher ce que nous avons. Gwaine, je...

 

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'était avancé pendant les dernières paroles de son amant, à présent devant lui, il lui prit son visage entre ses mains et lui releva. Il se pencha vers lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna un langoureux baiser.

 

\- Tu es pardonné.

 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et sentit le sourire de son brun contre ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand il s'allongea sur lui après l'avoir poussé à s'allonger...


	25. Chapitre 24

Merlin était dans son laboratoire, il arrangeait les étagères pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le Roi Uther avait annoncé à ses conseillers leur futur mariage à Arthur et lui. C'était trop tôt, cela aller trop vite. Il se sentit étrange, il alla vers la chaise, mais il ne put l'atteindre qu'il se sentit partir en avant, il sentit les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles puis ce fut le trou noir.

*****

Perceval et Lancelot finissaient leur tour de garde. Comme à chaque fois, ils passèrent par l'atelier de Merlin. Le sourire qu'ils avaient disparu en voyant leur ami au sol.

\- Merlin ! S'écria Lancelot.

Il vit du sang glissant de son front.

\- Perceval, va chercher Gaius puis Arthur.  
\- D'accord.

*****

Arthur tournait en rond dans le couloir sous le regard de son père, de Morgana, Lancelot, Perceval et Gwaine. Gaius leur avait demandé d'attendre dehors pour ausculter Merlin en paix.

\- Arthur...L'appela Morgana, mais la porte du laboratoire du médecin s'ouvrit.  
\- Gauis, comment va-t-il ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il s'est réveillé ? Et notre bébé ?

Le vieil homme lui sourit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien.  
\- Que s'est-il passé Gaius ? Demanda son père.  
\- Merlin a fait une crise de panique Un trop plein d'émotion. Il lui faut du repos pour le moment, et surtout qu'il ne se fasse pas de souci pour quoi que ce soit. Déjà que sa grossesse va lui en donner.  
\- Plus de cours de magie ? Demanda Morgana.  
\- Si, au contraire, ce n'est pas du souci pour lui. Cela lui changera les idées.  
\- Je peux aller le voir et le ramener dans nos quartiers ?  
\- Le voir oui, mais attendez un peu avant de le ramener.  
\- Merci Gaius.

Il entra et se dirigea vers le petit lit où était allongé son amour. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côtés. D'une main il caressa ses cheveux noirs corbeau et de l'autre il caressa son ventre.

\- J'ai eu si peur mon aimé.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa chastement, mais avec tendresse sur les lèvres. Il sourit en sentant une douce chaleur contre sa main qui était sur le ventre de son amour.

\- Pour vous deux.  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

*****

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Ealdor il n'avait plus vu de neige. Même s'il faisait froid à ce moment-là, il adorait ces jours où le blanc recouvrait tout. C'était un magnifique spectacle. Il sourit comme un enfant en regardant le ciel et la neige tomber sur lui.

Il se reprit et continua son chemin jusqu'aux cuisine prendre le plateau d'Arthur.

En entrant dans la chambre de ce dernier il le vit regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers lui et de dire dans un murmure...

\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas.

Le Prince se tourna vers lui et dans un geste doux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut le rapprochement du blond. Il chuchota son prénom.

\- Arthur.

Puis sans vraiment comprendre, il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son cœur battit la chamade. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, mais il ne pouvait y croire. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il ne put détacher son regard de celui clair du blond. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, les plus claires étant pourquoi ? Etait-ce réel ?

Il n'y pensa plus quand Arthur l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Après ce nouveau baiser, ils mirent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Sire.  
\- Ne dit mot Merlin. Je ne comprends pas moi-même, mais je le voulais.  
\- Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Vous devriez manger sire.  
\- Seulement si tu arrête avec tes sires, car avant ce moment, j'avais droit à mon prénom et à des crétins royal et que tu manges avec moi. 

Il recula.

\- Etes-vous sûr d'être le Prince Arthur?  
\- Idiot.

Le blond lui vola un baiser puis s'assit pour manger. Il en fit de même.

¤¤¤

Il se réveilla en souriant à ce souvenir. Il se sentit bien, léger. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cela, c'était quand Arthur les avait soigné son bébé et lui.

 

\- Arthur ?  
\- Je suis là mon aimé.

 

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit le regard bleu de son prince empli d'inquiétude posait sur lui. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

 

\- Je vais bien mon aimé. J'ai rêvé de nos premiers instants.  
\- Tu étais si beau sous la neige tombante.  
\- Tu m'avais vu ?  
\- Oui. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que tu as volé mon cœur, toi et ton sourire d'enfant et tes yeux bleus brillants.

Il sourit.

\- D'ailleurs, quand as-tu commencé à m'aimer ?  
\- Depuis le jour où tu as bu cette coupe à ma place pour nous sauver tous après l'histoire de la licorne.  
\- Merlin.

Son Prince l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Arthur.


	26. Chapitre 25

Arthur quitta le chevet de Merlin qui s’était endormi car son père l’avait fait demander.

\- Il ne risque rien Arthur. Lui dit Morgana qui était venu le chercher. Un garde a été placé devant votre porte le temps que tu es absent.  
\- Je sais, mais j’ai failli le perdre tellement de fois en peu de temps que j’ai peur quand il quitte mon regard.   
\- Je peux le comprendre. Mais père nous attend.

Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle du conseil. Là, se trouvait une table et des chaises. Il avait toujours imaginé une table ronde au lieu d’une rectangulaire. Le jour où il deviendra Roi, il la ferait changer. Ils s’avancèrent vers leur père et la mère de Merlin.

\- Hunith.  
\- Arthur.

Malgré son rang de Prince Héritier, la femme agissait avec lui toujours de manière maternelle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir accordé du temps avant.  
\- Je vous en pris Arthur, vous aviez vos soucis. Comment va Merlin ?   
\- Bien. Il dormait quand je suis parti.  
\- Tant mieux.   
\- Même si Gaius a demandé à ce que Merlin ne se fasse aucun souci, nous devons quand même parlé de votre mariage Arthur. Dit son père. Cette servante a parlé au peuple, même si le peuple accepte, je ne veux montrer que le Royaume restera fort avec à sa tête un couple d’homme dont un enchanteur. Morgana, tu aideras Dame Hunith pour les préparatifs.  
\- Vous avez choisi une date père ?  
\- J’ai demandé à Gaius, car vu que Merlin possède la magie, nous devons vous unir en respectant certaines traditions. Vous vous marierez donc au prochain solstice, dans 31 jours.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait plus ce qu’il s’était dit après cela, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il allait se marier d’ici peu et être papa. C’était beaucoup d’un seul coup, il comprenait que son aimé avait été troublé.  
\- Arthur.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son père l’appelait. Il se rendit compte qu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux.

\- J’aimerai te parler de traités.   
\- Je vous écoute père.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre après avoir entendu son père.

\- Que t’arrive-t-il Arthur ? Tu avais toujours un avis avant.  
\- Oui et non père, la plupart de mes bons avis venaient de Merlin. En général je lui en parlais et il me donnait son point de vue ainsi je pouvais juger ce qui était le mieux pour Camelot.

Il vit un rictus, comme un sourire, sur le visage de son père.

\- Je vois, je vais donc demander l’avis de l’enchanteur. 

¤¤¤

Ils allèrent tous deux à sa chambre. Il entra le premier, vérifiant que Merlin était réveillé. Ce dernier était assis dans le lit.

\- Mon aimé.  
\- Arthur, Majesté.

Son père était entré à son tour.

\- Désolé de déranger ton repos, mais mon fils vient de me dire que tu as toujours eu de bons conseils concernant les traités. J’aimerais donc que tu mes fasses part de ces conseils.  
\- Je ne sais pas si…  
\- Tu as toujours su me dire ce qu’il fallait, agis de la même façon avec mon père.

Merlin hocha simplement la tête, un peu gêné,

Son père montra à son amant les parchemins. Il le vit froncer les sourcils en lisant le second.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Son brun leur expliqua ce qu’ils devraient changer pour que ce traité soit plus correct pour le peuple de Camelot. 

¤¤¤*****

Après avoir eu la visite du Roi et de son aimé, Merlin décida d’aller retrouver Lady Morgana pour son cours de magie. 

En route pour son laboratoire ils entendirent un étrange bruit venant d’une petite pièce qui servait de range tout. Ils échangèrent un regard avec la jeune femme, puis il ouvrit en se tenant prêt à jeter un sort. Il se retint de rire en se rendant compte qu’ils venaient de déranger Lancelot et Gwaine à moitié nu entrain de s’embrasser passionnément. Il n’avait jamais été aussi gêné, pourtant cela ne l’empêchait pas de rire, tout comme Morgana en les entendant bégayer. 

Ils s’excusèrent tout en riant et en fermant la porte.


	27. Chapitre 26

Arthur regarda sa sœur en souriant. Il avait appris combien Morgana avait eu du mal avec ses pouvoirs en sommeil, qui lui faisaient faire des cauchemars. A présent, elle les maitrisait et était très douée. Il était très fier d'elle et il savait que son père pensait pareil. Ils avaient deux grands sorciers de l'autre côté.

\- A toi mon aimé.

Il regarda Merlin.

\- Je ne sais pas, passer après ma sœur, ce n'est pas bon pour mon orgueil.  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais apprendre la magie ?

Il savait que son brun faisait cette moue exprès pour le faire culpabiliser, d'ailleurs il ne loupa pas le petit rire de sa sœur.

\- Bon, très bien, mais elle va dehors.  
\- Oh Arthur.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi.  
\- Très bien, je vais aller voir Hunith.

Il avait remarqué que même si certaines personnes posaient leurs mains sur le ventre de Merlin avec l'accord de ce dernier, Morgana était la seule, en dehors de son aimé et lui, à parler au futur enfant.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls...

Il enlaça son aimé puis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ce genre de chose nous les ferons ce soir, mais pour le moment, magie.

Il soupira.

\- Bien.

¤¤¤

Alors qu'ils allaient à la salle à manger, ils croisèrent Lancelot et Leon. Il avait remarqué que dernièrement, lorsque son aimé et sa sœur croisaient Lancelot et Gwaine, ces deux derniers ainsi que Merlin avaient les joues rougies et Morgana un petit sourire. Il avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait le lui dire.

 

Il murmura à l'oreille gauche de son aimé.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais savoir ?  
\- Peut-être un jour.

*****

Merlin se rendait compte que quelque chose se passait. Sa mère et Morgana se taisaient toujours quand il entrait dans une pièce ou à son approche, la couturière lui avait repris ses mesures et il voyait que le personnel du château était en effervescence comme lors des visites des autres Royaumes. Mais Arthur ne lui avait rien dit.

¤¤¤

Après un petit-déjeuner pris au lit et une étreinte sensuelle, Arthur s'en alla pour rejoindre son père. Il allait sortir à son tour, mais sa mère vint le voir.

\- Fils, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien mère.  
\- Je dois t'apprendre quelque chose.  
\- C'est grave ?  
\- Non, c'est même une magnifique nouvelle. Aujourd'hui c'est le solstice de mi saison, même s'il n'est pas souvent fêté, chez les druides c'est un jour important. Le Roi Uther a fait demandé à un druide, Andras de venir.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour qu'il puisse vous unir Arthur et toi.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Aujourd'hui, en cette journée bénite de magie, tu vas épouser le prince.  
\- Je vais...  
\- Calmes-toi. Nous ne t'en avons pas parlé pour que tu puisses te consacrer à ta grossesse. Tout le Royaume attend ce jour depuis l'annonce du Roi concernant vos fiançailles.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. La seule chose qui compte c'est de savoir si tu aimes le prince Arthur.  
\- Plus que ma vie.  
\- Alors nous devons te préparer.

¤¤¤

Il était nerveux dans sa toge bleue. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre tout en prenant de longues inspirations.

\- Il est l'heure. Dit Leon en ouvrant les grandes portes.

Il avança le long de l'allée et rejoint son aimé devant les trônes où se trouvait Andras qui allait officier la cérémonie.

Son blond était encore plus beau que ce matin en quittant leur chambre ou bien même lors qu'il portait ses tenues d'apparat. Il portait à présent une tenue mélange de rouge et d'or. Il sentait ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, malgré son sourire, alors qu'il faisait face à son homme.

Andras prenait la parole, mais il n'écouta pas, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le regardait avec autant d'amour. Il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'en entendant ce dernier prendre la parole.

\- Je ne mérite pas un homme comme toi. La foi que tu as placée en moi malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, tes pertes, mon attitude... Je t'aime Merlin, je jure sur mon honneur que je deviendrais le Roi que tu vois en moi, je serai un amant dévoué et tendre ainsi qu'un père aimant.

La dernière partie n'avait été que soufflé, mais il avait eu l'impression qu'il l'avait crié tellement cette phrase résonnée en lui.

*****

Arthur vit les larmes de son aimé. Il lui sourit tendrement en caressant ses joues pour les lui essuyer.

Le druide mit fin à la cérémonie et leur demanda de la sceller en s'offrant leurs anneaux puis en s'embrassant.


	28. Chapitre 27

Merlin avait eu peur que quelque chose se passe mal pendant la cérémonie tout comme pendant le repas, mais tout avait été parfait.

Le peuple était heureux pour eux, des créatures magiques avaient été présentes, tous acceptaient un couple sodomite à la tête du Royaume.

¤¤¤

Arthur et lui venaient de rentrer dans leur chambre. Ils s’embrassaient tendrement alors qu’ils étaient allongés sur le lit. 

\- Arthur, aimes-moi cette nuit comme l’amant que tu as dis vouloir être pendant tes vœux.

Son blond lui sourit avant de lui faire l’amour avec douceur et langueur en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer son ventre.

¤¤¤

Le temps passait, il sentait le développement de son enfant se faire, son ventre commençait à s’arrondir, même s’il pensait que son enfant n’était pas le seul coupable, sa famille et ses amis le gavaient comme une oie pour qu’il soit plus en chair pour une meilleure grossesse. 

¤¤¤

Ce matin là, il se regardait dans le grand miroir, il était dans son troisième mois de grossesse. Il caressa de sa main gauche sa peau pâle bombée quand il se fit étreindre et que la main gauche de son mari se posa sur la sienne. Son mari, il aimait voir leurs mains liées ainsi leurs anneaux d’or côte à côte. 

\- Même si j’aime te voir ainsi, tu devrais te couvrir avant de prendre froid.  
\- Je voulais juste mieux le voir.

Il ferma les yeux sous le baiser de son aimé sur sa nuque. 

\- Encore six mois et nous pourrons le prendre dans nos bras.  
\- J’ai hâte.  
\- Maintenant mets ceci, je dois te parler.

Il mit le haut chaud que lui tendait son époux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu’y-a-t-il ?  
\- Viens.

Il le fit assoir sur le lit. 

\- Arthur ?  
\- Je dois partir en mission, des renégats s’en sont prit à un village pas loin de la frontière.  
\- Je vais me préparer.  
\- Non, Merlin, tu restes ici.  
\- Non, hors de question. Tu ne voulais pas partir sans moi d’habitude.  
\- Avant tu n’étais pas enceint. Puis tu n’es plus mon valet, mais le sorcier de Camelot.  
\- Justement, un sorcier peut vous être utile.  
\- Tu es mon époux, tu portes le futur héritier, tu dois prendre ma place auprès de mon père pendant mon absence, alors tu resteras là.  
\- Je n’en suis qu’à trois mois de grossesse, mon ventre est à peine rond. Ton père va bien, il…  
\- Merlin. Soupira Arthur en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. J’ai déjà failli te perdre trop de fois en peu de temps, je ne veux pas retenter l’expérience. Puis si tu viens, je ne penserais qu’à votre sécurité, celle du bébé et la tienne.

Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- D’accord. Je reste. Mais c’est moi qui vais m’en faire pour toi. Ma destinée est de te protéger et je ne serais pas à tes côtés.  
\- Tu n’as pas besoin de l’être pour le faire.

Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Avec le globe, j’ai pu voir que c’était toi mon ange gardien, le jour où je suis allé chercher cette fleur pour te sauver du poison. Tu n’étais pas là physiquement, mais tu as réussi à me sauver, à me guider.

Il rougit.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, je devais te protéger.  
\- Et je suis sûr que tu le feras de nouveau, comme tu le fais chaque fois.  
\- Quand dois-tu partir ?  
\- Maintenant.  
\- Arthur.  
\- Tout ira bien. Je reviendrais bientôt, je vous le promets.

Son époux l’embrassa tendrement tout en posant sa main gauche sur son ventre arrondi.

¤¤¤

Il était en haut des remparts avec Morgana et Lancelot, il les regardait partir. Leon, Perceval et Gwaine accompagnaient son époux. Ces derniers lui avaient promis de protéger pour lui le Prince. Lancelot lui avait avoué qu’Arthur lui avait demandé de faire attention à lui pendant son absence. 

Le temps allait être long, mais il devait ne pas se faire trop de souci pour ne pas agiter leurs magies à son fils et la sienne.


	29. Chapitre 28

Déjà quatre jours qu’Arthur était parti. Merlin travaillait dans son atelier, il voulait poser des barrières autour de Camelot en cas d’attaque, il n’aurait qu’à utiliser un sort pour les activer. 

\- Tu devrais sortir un peu prendre l’air, le Roi et ta mère s’inquiètent pour toi. Lui dit Lancelot.  
\- J’ai mangé avec eux ce midi.  
\- Mais dès que tu les as quittés, tu t’es enfermé dans ton atelier.  
\- Je dois finir ces sorts, après je sortirai du château.   
\- Pas la peine que j’insiste, c’est ça.  
\- Tu me connais Lancelot.  
\- Bon, je vais rassurer le Roi et ta mère.  
\- Merci.

Ce qu’il ne disait pas, c’était que se concentrer sur son projet lui faisait oublier un instant que son époux n’était pas à ses côtés.

¤¤¤

Il avait fini son travail deux jours plus tard. Par contre le Roi n’avait pas voulu le laisser partir installer les cristaux, pas qu’il n’avait pas confiance, mais il avait peur de le laisser partir en cas de souci malgré qu’il avait sa magie pour le protéger. C’était donc Lancelot en qui il avait confiance qui allait le faire. Il lui avait bien expliqué où les mettre.

¤¤¤

Le soir, quand il se coucha, il posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa tout en pensant à Arthur.

\- J’espère que ton deuxième papa va bien. J’aimerais tellement pouvoir être avec lui.

Il soupira, puis ferma les yeux.

Il était dans la forêt, il voyait la lumière d’un feu de camp. Il s’approcha et vit Leon faire une ronde et Arthur endormit. Le chevalier lui passa à ses côtés sans le voir. Etrange. Il avança vers son amant et lui caressa les cheveux. Il se doutait qu’il n’était pas réellement là, que c’était la magie de leur fils qui avait exaucé son souhait. 

Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de son prince même s’il ne pouvait pas le toucher.

\- Fais bien attention à toi. Nous t’aimons.

Il se coucha à ses côtés et se rendormit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre, le soleil était levé. Il sourit en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Merci mon chéri.

¤¤¤

Onze jours qu’Arthur était parti. Il lui manquait terriblement. La nuit, leur fils lui faisait voir son prince pour le rassurer. Dans son dernier voyage, il avait pu voir qu’ils étaient arrivés là où ils devaient. 

Sa mère avait quitté un temps Camelot, mais devait être de retour en fin de sa grossesse.

¤¤¤

Il était à un conseil avec le Roi pour parler des traités. Uther lui demanda si c’était correct pour les gens du peuple, il acquiesça. 

A la fin, au moment où les conseillés partaient, le Roi le retint. Il vit le visage de sa majesté changer des que la porte fut fermée.

\- Tout va bien Merlin ? Tu es un peu pâle.   
\- Ce sont les nausées votre majesté. Je pensais que ma magie éviterait ce désagrément, mais ce n’est pas le cas. D’après Gaius, bientôt ce sera fini.   
\- D’accord. Comment va-t-il ?

Il sourit en touchant son ventre.

\- Il va bien. Vous pouvez vérifier.

Le Roi posa une main tremblante sur son ventre. Il avait remarqué qu’Uther était toujours nerveux à ce contact, mais il avait comprit que c’était de l’émerveillement de ce qu’il ressentait. Gwaine lui avait avoué que c’était pareil pour lui. Comme à chaque fois, il vit un sourire étirer les lèvres du souverain. Ce dernier s’était excusé plusieurs fois pour ce qu’il avait fait aux sorciers alors qu’il avait sa main sur son ventre, et lui, il l’avait pardonné.   
\- J’ai remarqué que tu portais les habits d’Arthur. Dit Uther en le sortant de ses pensées alors qu’il enlevait sa main de son ventre.

Il rougit légèrement.

\- Ils sont plus grand que les miens votre majesté.  
\- Je vais demander à la couturière de te faire des habits plus grands.  
\- Elle va savoir.  
\- Ne te souci pas de cela, mais bientôt nous devrons l’annoncer.  
\- Je sais, mais pouvons nous attendre le retour d’Arthur ?  
\- Bien sûr.   
\- Je suis désolé votre majesté, mais j’ai rendez-vous avec dame Morgana.  
\- Le cours de magie. Puis-je y assister ?  
\- Ce serait un honneur, puis je pense que cela rassurera Lady Morgana de voir votre intérêt.  
\- C’est vrai que même si j’ai annulé la loi anti-magie et que je t’ai mis au rang de sorcier de la cours, je ne me suis jamais impliqué pour ma fille.

Ils allèrent donc tout deux vers les quartiers de Morgana pour l’amener à son cours.

¤¤¤

Dans son atelier, son apprentie finissait une incantation pouvant créer de la pluie à l’intérieur et elle avait remplie son baquet.

\- C’est parfait. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Morgana, mon enfant, je suis fier de toi.  
\- Merci Majesté.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant vingt et un jours qu’Arthur était parti. Etouffant à l’intérieur, il se promenait avec Lancelot dans le jardin du château. 

Il inspira le doux parfum d’une rose quand il se fit étreindre. Il en aurait pleuré en reconnaissant la carrure et la magie douce de son amant. Il se tourna dans ses bras et l’embrassa passionnément.

\- Tu m’as manqué mon aimé.  
\- Pas autant que vous m’avez manqué.

Ils s’embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Il sentit l’une des mains de son amant venir caresser son ventre.

\- Nous allons bien.  
\- Je n’aurai pas supporté que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il vit son blond sourire.

\- Je sens sa magie.  
\- Il est aussi heureux que moi de te revoir.

Arthur se mit à genoux devant lui et posa un baiser sur son ventre.

\- Papa est revenu.

Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. La famille était réunie.


	30. Chapitre 29

Merlin soupira pour la énième fois, il en avait marre d’être allongé dans ce lit. Beaucoup de valets ou comme lui anciens valets aimerait flemmarder au lit, et il avouait qu’il aimait cela en général surtout quand son mari était avec lui, mais là il n’en pouvait plus. Il avait eu un léger vertige après avoir eu de fortes nausées. Arthur l’ayant vu, l’avait aidé à s’allonger et lui avait interdit de se lever. Comme bien sûr tout le monde le pensait en sucre depuis l’annonce de sa grossesse, ils étaient tous d’accord pour qu’il reste au lit. 

\- Arrêtes de bouder mon aimé.  
\- Je n’en suis qu’à quatre mois de grossesse. Ces fortes nausées vont finir. Je ne vais pas rester alité pendant cinq mois.  
\- Non, mais juste quelques heures pour que tu ailles mieux.  
\- Je vais déjà mieux Arthur.

Son époux s’assit à ses côtés et lui prit sa main gauche où son anneau doré se trouvait.

\- J’ai passé un long moment loin de toi, alors laisse-moi me faire du souci pour toi, pour vous maintenant que je suis là.

Il comprenait l’inquiétude de son époux, il comprenait qu’il s’en voulait de l’avoir laissé, puis comment lui refuser quoique ce soit quand il le regardait ainsi, avec tant d’amour ? 

\- D’accord, mais en début d’après-midi, je me lève.  
\- D’accord.

Arthur se pencha et l’embrassa tendrement.

\- Je dois donner les instructions à Leon, puis je reviens.   
\- Tu peux assister à l’entraînement, puisque tu veux que je me repose juste.

Il rougit malgré lui à ses paroles. Rougissement qui s’accentua en entendant le rire de son blond.

\- Rassures-toi mon aimé, je compte bien te prouver mon amour ce matin tout en restant sage.

Il gémit doucement contre les lèvres de son époux. Il allait aimer rester au lit ce matin.

*****

Lancelot rit doucement en voyant Gwaine râler dans sa barbe en mettant son pantalon.

\- Même pas le temps de profiter de mon homme qu’il faut aller à l’entraînement.  
\- Nous avons pourtant passé ces deux derniers jours au lit. Nous sommes tout juste sortis depuis ton retour qu’en entendant parler du malaise de Merlin.  
\- Je vois, deux jours c’est suffisant pour toi. Tu ne peux supporter ma présence plus longtemps.

Il enlaça son homme de son bras gauche, puis attrapa son menton de sa main droite.

\- Gwaine, regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et écoute-moi bien. Je t’aime. Si je pouvais passer ma vie entière dans un lit avec toi, je le ferais car je ne supporte pas l’idée de te voir loin de moi. Ces jours sans toi ont été une torture. Je pensais à notre dernière étreinte pour tenir. A tes yeux, la douceur de tes cheveux, à tes lèvres, à nos baisers, à tes mains parcourant ma peau. J’ai peur chaque jour de te perdre, pas seulement pour une femme, mais pendant un combat. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Alors ne dis plus jamais que….  
\- Epouses-moi.  
\- Quoi ?

Son amant lui avait coupé la parole et le surprit par sa demande. Il lâcha son menton. Gwaine posa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et la caressa.

\- Lancelot, je t’aime autant que tu m’aimes. J’ai aussi peur de te perdre. Notre vie peut être courte, c’est pour cela que je veux que pendant le temps qu’il nous reste, tu deviennes mon époux. 

Il n’avait jamais songé au mariage, surtout qu’il aimait un homme. Mais si leur prince et leur meilleur ami avaient pu s’unir, ils le pouvaient aussi.

\- J’en serais honoré.

Il vit la joie se fendre sur son visage et brillait dans son regard. 

\- Je vais demander l’accord du Roi et …

Il le fit taire en l’embrassant.   
\- Tu devais m’embrasser après ma réponse.

Il sourit en l’entendant rire.

\- C’est vrai, pardon mon tendre amour. 

Il soupira d’aise sous les lèvres de son amant, de son futur époux. Depuis qu’ils avaient commencé leur relation, il ressentait toujours cette douceur en lui, cette sensation de bonheur. A présent, il avait l’impression qu’il respirait simplement avec ce sentiment et que si on lui prenait, il s’écroulerait. Gwaine était tout pour lui. Il était sa vie.


	31. Chapitre 30

Merlin commençait à sentir les regards sur lui et les messes basses se faire quand il marchait dans les couloirs où qu’il allait au village. Même s’il mettait des vêtements plus larges, son ventre rond commençait à se distinguer et il avait entendu qu’il prenait du poids depuis qu’il n’était plus un valet. De ce fait, il n’osait plus quitter la chambre. 

Tous inquiets pour lui, il avait du expliquer ce qu’il ressentait à ses proches. Le Roi avait décidé d’annoncer la nouvelle de la future arrivée de l’héritier. 

¤¤¤

Entre dégoût et déroutement, l’annonce de sa grossesse avait quand même ravie les villageois, un futur héritier allait arriver malgré que le prince était uni avec un homme.

Il ne sortait quand même pas seul, toujours un de ses amis chevalier l’accompagnait, si ce n’était pas Arthur lui-même.

¤¤¤

Il ramassait des plantes et des fleurs avec Lancelot et Gwaine, enfin ses deux amis ramassaient car lui il n’avait pas le droit, du moins, il se servait de sa magie pour le faire vu que ses deux amis refusaient qu’il se penche alors qu’il n’était enceint que de cinq mois.

\- Tu en as assez ?  
\- Oui, c’est parfait, merci.

Il sourit en sentant deux bras l’étreindre. 

\- Il a été sage ? Demanda son époux aux deux chevaliers.  
\- Il a bien essayé de se pencher alors qu’il pensait qu’on ne le voyait pas, mais il s’est vite servi de sa magie. Dit Gwaine. 

Il rougit malgré lui d’avoir été vu par ses amis. 

\- Tu es incorrigible mon aimé. Dit Arthur après l’avoir embrassé dans le cou.  
\- Nous allons vous laisser. Dit Lancelot.

Il posa ses mains sur celle de son époux qui étaient sur son ventre. La magie de leur enfant était si douce, elle s’exprimait de plus en plus pour montrer sa présence.

Il rit en entendant le soupire de bien être que venait de pousser son blond.

\- Tu vas t’endormir mon aimé.  
\- C’est possible, je suis si bien avec vous deux ainsi.   
\- Nous aussi.   
\- Mais il commence à faire frais, nous devrions rentrer.  
\- D’accord. 

Ils rentrèrent à pieds, c’était mieux pour le bébé, main dans la main.

\- Ils sont vraiment inséparables. Dit Arthur en montrant au loin ses deux amis chevaliers.   
\- Ils s’aiment, ils sont unis à présents, comme nous.   
\- Je n’aurais jamais pensé que ces deux là finiraient ensembles.  
\- Je n’aurais jamais pensé être ami, amant puis marié avec un garçon arrogant de calibre royal, pourtant…

Arthur rit, il sourit.

\- Tu n’as pas tort.

Son blond se plaça face à lui, puis posa sa main libre sur l’une de ses joues avant de se pencher et de l’embrasser.

\- Mais je n’aurais pas voulu que cela se passe autrement, même si…

Il le fit taire en l’embrassant à son tour. 

\- Le passé est le passé, ce qui compte c’est l’arrivée future de notre enfant.  
\- Je languis de le sentir autrement que par sa magie, même si j’aime cela.   
\- Bientôt mon aimé.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route vers le château. 

¤¤¤

Il se promenait dans les jardins avec Morgana et Lancelot. Arthur avait dû assister à un conseil avec son père, il avait demandé au chevalier de rester avec lui. Puis ils avaient croisé Morgana alors qu’elle allait aussi dans les jardins.

\- Merlin, ça va ? Tu as l’air ailleurs. Demanda Morgana.  
\- Oui, c’est juste…

Il savait qu’il pouvait leur en parler. Même s’ils le protégeaient et faisaient attention à lui, ils ne partaient pas dans les excès comme Arthur, Gwaine ou Gaius.

\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, mais je sens que quelque chose va se passer.


	32. Chapitre 31

Merlin était dans les jardins avec Lancelot et Morgana. Quand cette dernière lui avait demandé ce qu’il avait, il se confie.

\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, mais je sens que quelque chose va se passer. J’ignore si cela concerne Arthur, le royaume…  
\- Merlin, déjà calmes toi. Penses à ton bébé. Le coupa Lancelot en posant une main sur son ventre.

Il respira profondément.

\- Maintenant, dis-nous ce que tu ressens. Tu fais des cauchemars ?  
\- Non. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l’expliquer, peut-être une appréhension du fait que tout est trop calme depuis quelques temps.  
\- Nous pouvons juste être en paix. Dit Morgana.  
\- J’aimerai, mais c’est utopique de penser cela.  
\- La prophétie dit que tu dois mener Arthur à devenir un grand roi, mais elle ne dit pas que ce se fera grâce à des victoires dans des batailles.  
\- Comment le deviendrait-il alors ? 

La mort du Roi Uther était une possibilité, mais aucun d’eux ne l’énonça. 

\- Et si tu demandais aux druides ? Il y en a peut-être un qui a vu quelque chose ? Lui proposa Lancelot.  
\- Tu as raison, je vais demander à Andras, merci.

Ses amis lui sourirent avant de froncer les sourcils quand il posa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Tout va bien Merlin ? Demanda Morgana.

Il leur sourit en prenant une de leurs mains droite et les posa sur son ventre.

\- C’est incroyable. Il donne de sacré coup. Dit Lancelot.  
\- Tu n’as pas mal quand il le fait ? Demanda Morgana.  
\- Non, c’est juste étrange.  
\- Il donne des coups ? Demanda Arthur qui arrivait.

Il sourit en lui répondant.

\- Oui.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu’Arthur posait sa main sur son ventre, leur fils arrêta de donner des coups. Son mari soupira.

\- Pourquoi il ne veut pas que je le sente ?  
\- C’est un jeu pour lui, je pense.   
\- Il torture son père oui.

Il l’embrassa pour effacer sa moue triste.

¤¤¤

Après le repas du soir, Arthur dû quitter la chambre pour aller voir son père, un document important à voir. Il en profita pour s’éclipser, comme il le pouvait avec son ventre bien rond, pour aller parler à Andras. Malheureusement, il n’avait pu atteindre la cour, qu’il fit face à Gwaine.

\- Où comptes-tu aller à cette heure-ci ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es enceint ? Que tu dois te reposer et non partir à l’aventure ?  
\- Je dois aller au repaire des druides.  
\- Tu iras demain.  
\- Demain Arthur voudras m’accompagner.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Je préfèrerais y aller seul.  
\- Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?   
\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois ….

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu’il vit une boule de feu entouré d’un éclair approchait de son ami. Il la contra. A ce moment-là, un bandit armé lui fit face, mais Gwaine se plaça devant lui pour le protéger.

\- Sonne l’alerte Merlin. Lui cria son ami.

En cas qu’il se fasse de nouveau attaquer, il devait jeter un sort mélange de son et de lumière, c’était le signal qu’il avait besoin d’aide. Même s’il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il ne l’était pas dans son corps, il ne voulait pas faire blesser son bébé.

\- Merlin, maintenant !

Son ami contrait comme il pouvait la magie adverse grâce aux boucliers qu’il avait ensorcelé tout en se battant à l’épée avec l’autre homme.

\- Sain tân. Hurla-t-il.

Il dut, comme son ami et les deux autres hommes, se boucher les oreilles. Malheureusement, cela n’empêcha pas l’un d’eux de profiter de cet arrêt pour donner un coup de couteau à Gwaine.

\- Non !

Il s’approcha de son ami, posant ses mains sur la plaie puis se fut le trou noir.


	33. Chapitre 32

Arthur devait retrouver son père pour finaliser un document. Il ne voulait pas quitter son mari et leur futur enfant, mais il savait que son père ne lui aurait pas demandé de venir le voir après le repas, si ce n’était pas important.

¤¤¤

Ils réglaient les derniers points quand le signal magique d’alerte de Merlin se fit entendre et voir. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la cours. Malheureusement, en arrivant, il ne trouva que Gwaine en sang. 

\- Gwaine !   
\- Merlin. Souffla ce dernier.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Deux hommes….mauvaise magie… prit Merlin….  
\- Gwaine regarde moi. Reste réveillé.

Dès qu’il s’était accroupi à ses côtés, il avait apposé ses mains sur la plaie. Il appuya plus fort dès qu’il le vit fermer les yeux.

\- Je t’en prie reste…  
\- Gwaine ! Cri Lancelot.

Ce dernier s’approcha d’eux et tomba à genoux de l’autre côté de Gwaine, face à lui.

\- Ne me laisse pas, je t’en supplie mon aimé.  
\- Appelez Gaius ! Cri son père.

Il n’avait pas fait attention que les autres l’avaient suivi.

\- Arthur. Souffla son père en posant une main sur son épaule gauche.

Il le regarda.

\- Merlin a été enlevé.   
\- Nous allons le retrouver.

Il se leva pour laisser la place à Gaius.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je ne peux rien faire ici. Lancelot, appuyez fermement sur la plaie. Il faut le porter dans mon laboratoire. Dit le médecin.

Leon et Perceval portèrent Gwaine. 

Son chevalier et ami était grièvement blessé, son mari enceint avait disparu, c’était un cauchemar.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il attendait devant la porte du laboratoire, il était à bout.

\- Au lieu d’attendre sans rien faire, si on trouvait un moyen de retrouver mon époux ?   
\- Il fait nuit, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Dit son père.  
\- Et si c’était trop tard ?  
\- S’ils avaient voulu le tuer, ils l’auraient fait ici, ils ne l’auraient pas amené avec eux. Dit à son tour Leon.

Il avait si peur de les perdre. Il glissa contre le mur pour s’assoir au sol. Morgana l’enlaça par les épaules. Il sentit une douce chaleur l’envahir, il se sentit apaiser. Leurs magies se liaient. Depuis qu’ils savaient qu’ils étaient frère et sœur, ils pouvaient mélanger leurs magies.

\- Notre magie ! S’écria-t-il.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda sa sœur.

Cette dernière défit son étreinte.

\- En unissant notre magie, nous pouvons retrouver mon époux. Tu es une puissante sorcière, et je suis lié à Merlin.   
\- Cela peut marcher. Mais nous ne connaissons pas le sort de localisation.  
\- Nous pouvons chercher dans le grimoire. Enfin…  
\- Je vais chercher. Lui dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Merci grande sœur.

Il la vit sourire, il lui rendit, mais plus faiblement. Elle posa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever et de partir, certainement dans la pièce où ils s’entrainaient à la magie.

Il regarda sa main gauche où brillait l’anneau l’unissant à Merlin. Il posa un baiser dessus en fermant les yeux.   
¤¤¤

La porte du laboratoire s’ouvrit après un temps interminable. Gaius s’essuyait les mains du sang du frère de cœur de son époux.

\- Il est vivant. Il est très faible. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, puis d’après ses dires, il a reçu un sort triplant ses douleurs.   
\- Il va survivre ? Demanda Perceval.  
\- Oui, mais il a besoin de repos.

Il soupira de soulagement.

\- Qu’il se repose. Dès qu’il sera transportable, qu’il soit amené dans sa chambre pour qu’il puisse bien se reposer. Déclara son père.  
\- Bien Sire. Répondit Leon et Perceval.  
\- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Lui dit son père.

Il acquiesça, il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Morgana n’avait pas trouvé le sort.

¤¤¤

Malgré qu’il voulait se reposer, être seul dans son lit l’en empêcha. Il enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller de son mari et inspira profondément.

\- Merlin, bébé.

Il ferma les yeux et sans s’en rendre compte, il s’assoupit.


	34. Chapitre 33

Arthur avait froid. Il claquait des dents. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais dans des sous sols. N'étant pas attaché, il fit un tour sur lui-même c’est là qu’il le vit. Son aimé. Merlin. Il accouru vers lui, mais quand il le toucha sa main passa au travers. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait quand une douce chaleur qu'il commençait à bien connaître s'insinua en lui. Son fils, leur bébé magique lui montrait où se trouvait son autre père. Il observa la pièce et reconnu un symbole sur l'une des attaches retenant son aimé. 

\- Je vais venir vous chercher mes amours.

Il se coucha auprès de Merlin. 

En ouvrant une seconde fois les yeux, il était dans son lit.

Il se leva prestement, se lava et s'habilla avec le même entrain. Il n'avait plus besoin de serviteur pour ces taches là car les seules mains qui avaient le droit de le toucher appartenaient à son époux.

¤¤¤

Quand il arriva à la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, son père et sa sœur étaient déjà présent. 

Il posa un baiser sur le front de cette dernière.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Lui dit son père.  
\- Albion m'a montré Merlin. Je pense savoir où il est, mais avec le sort je le confirmerai.   
\- Tu ne doute pas que je l'ai trouvé. Lui dit sa sœur.  
\- Vu ton air fatigué et tes cernes, tu y as passé la nuit, mais ton air serein me dit que tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Morgana lui sourit en réponse.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un simple rêve?  
\- Non père. Merlin m'avait confié que lors de mon voyage, pour le rassurer, notre fils m'avait montré ainsi.  
\- Mon petit fils est vraiment impressionnant.

Il sourit. Son père était devenu plus humain, un père aimant et un futur grand-père protecteur. Il engueulait Merlin s’il le voyait faire quelque chose de trop physique, ordonnant à un chevalier de le surveiller ou de le raccompagner dans la chambre pour qu’il puisse se reposer. Il vit les cernes sous ses yeux, lui non plus n’avait pas pu dormir. 

¤¤¤

Avant de commencer le sort, il alla prendre des nouvelles de Gwaine. Il salua Gaius lui demandant comment allait le blesser, puis il lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire avec Morgana. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre du fond où avait séjourné un temps son aimé. 

En entrant dans la pièce, il vit Lancelot endormie la tête posée sur un morceau de matelas proche de la main droite de Gwaine. Ce dernier était pâle, mais il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. 

Il quitta la chambre, faisant attention de ne pas les réveiller, puis il sortit du laboratoire pour la salle de magie. 

¤¤¤

Il se massa le crâne en se relevant. Il alla voir sa sœur et lui tendit la main droite pour l’aider à se relever.

\- Tu vas bien ?   
\- Déboussolée, mais ça va. Et toi ?  
\- Pareil. Quel choc !

Le sort avait été contrait par de la magie noire, mais ils avaient eut le temps de voir le lieu avant d'être repoussé violemment comme de vulgaire poupées de chiffons.

\- Je vais prévenir père pour…  
\- Non Arthur, va choisir tes chevaliers, je vais dire à père que nous avons trouvé le lieu où Merlin est prisonnier. Puis nous irons trouver Andras, il nous faut l’aide des druides pour vaincre la magie noire.  
\- Tu as raison. Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu t’en sors très bien. C’est toi qui as pensé au sort de localisation. J’ai confiance en toi, tu vas les ramener à la maison.

Il la serra un peu plus. 

Avant la fin de la journée, il serait en route pour retrouver ses deux amours.


	35. Chapitre 34

Arthur et Morgana étaient partis que tout les deux demander de l’aide à Andras. Ils ne voulaient pas que les autres druides se sentent menacés.

Ils n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps l’arrivée d’Andras.

\- Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana, que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Merlin a été enlevé. L’une des personnes qui le retient est un sorcier se servant de la magie noire. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Pouvez-vous nous aider à contrer cette magie ? Demanda sa sœur.  
\- Je ferais tout pour Emrys. Mais je ne peux le faire seul. Donnez-moi quelques instants, je vais demander à deux autres druides de venir.  
\- Nous vous attendons. Sachez que nous devons passer par Camelot. Dit-il.  
\- Je les en informerais, mais comme je vous l’ai dit, nous ferons tout pour Emrys.

Son aimé était apprécié de tous, il voyait combien il comptait pour les druides. Il était très fier de lui.

¤¤¤

En rentrant à Camelot pour aller chercher ses chevaliers, Lancelot était présent aux côtés de Perceval et Leon.

\- Lancelot, tu peux rester auprès de Gwaine.  
\- Je le voudrais, mais je sais que lorsqu’il va se réveiller, si je suis présent et non à la recherche de Merlin, il m’en voudra. Puis, je veux aussi le trouver.

Il connaissait les liens unissant Gwaine, Lancelot et son époux. Merlin considérait Gwaine comme son frère de cœur, et Lancelot comme son meilleur ami, son confident, son âme sœur amicale. Il savait que c’était réciproque.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son chevalier.

\- Ton aide nous sera précieuse.

¤¤¤

Arthur galopait en tête suivit de Morgana, des trois druides et de ses chevaliers.

Ils furent obliger de faire une pause pour la nuit malgré son envie de continuer, de plus les chevaux étaient fatigués.

¤¤¤

Il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Il savait que leur fils aurait pu lui montrer son époux, mais il n’arrivait même pas à se calmer pour se reposer. Il se leva donc de sa couche et prit le tour de garde de Leon.

Le regard sur le feu, il pensa à son époux, à toutes ces années à ses côtés, la découverte de sa magie, de ce qu’il avait fait pour lui. Tout ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui supportant ses caprices, ses remontrances. Il aurait pu partir, mais il était resté à ses côtés avec de doux sourires, de belles paroles réconfortantes et encourageantes. Que serait-il devenu sans lui ? Il s’était souvent posé cette question. Avant de le rencontrer, il n’était qu’un prince prétentieux, aimant martyriser, c’était bien le mot, ses servants et il en changeait souvent. Il ne s’intéressait qu’à lui, toujours entouré par des soit disant amis, à festoyer et se réjouir du malheur des autres. Merlin était une bénédiction. Son ange gardien.

A présent, il était marié à cet ange et ils allaient avoir un bébé. La magie avait vraiment du bon. 

Quand il avait réalisé que ses sentiments pour Merlin étaient sincères et profonds, qu’aucune femme pourrait lui donner autant d’amour, de douceur et de tendresse, il s’était fait à l’idée qu’il n’aurait jamais d’héritier. Savoir que malgré son amour pour un homme, il pouvait être père, il trouvait la magie des plus magnifiques.

Il porta son regard sur l’anneau en or orné d’un saphir qui entourait son annulaire gauche. Il posa un baiser dessus.

\- J’arrive mon amour. 

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Bébé, protèges papa.


	36. Chapitre 35

Arthur, Morgana, les chevaliers et les druides avaient repris la route dès le lever du jour. Ils avaient gardé la même allure que la veille, ils firent quand même des pauses pour les chevaux. 

Ils arrivèrent à destination à la tombée de la nuit.

Avec l’aide des trois druides, Arthur canalisa sa magie. Il se laissa guider à travers elle pour retrouver le lien magique l’unissant à son mari et leur bébé.

\- Ils sont à l’étage, côté ouest, cinquième pièce sur la gauche. Annonça-t-il en un murmure.  
\- Il y a quatre gardes à l’entrée. Dont un sorcier, vu sa tenue. Annonça Leon.  
\- Comment agissons-nous ? Demanda Perceval.  
\- Je m’occupe des sorciers de la garde.  
\- Morgana. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Je n’ai pas un niveau très haut comme Merlin, mais je suis certaine de pouvoir y arriver.  
\- Je reste avec elle pour m’occuper des gardes. Dit Perceval.  
\- Bien. Nous, nous avancerons. D’autres gardes devraient nous attendre à l’intérieur. Dit-il.  
\- Et d’autres sorciers, nous nous en occuperons. Dit l’un des druides.  
\- Andras, vous devrez surtout vous occupez du darach, le druide utilisant la magie noire. J’ai encore moins de contrôle de ma magie que Morgana, mais je peux m’en servir. Mais ce qui compte le plus, c’est de retrouver Merlin et de le sortir d’ici. Allons-y. Morgana, fais attention à toi. Perceval, protèges-là.  
\- Oui, sire.

¤¤¤

Il regarda sa sœur se faufiler à couvert pour lancer un sort sur les sorciers, alors que Perceval se tenait prêt à sauter sur les simples gardes. Dès que les combats commencèrent, ils s’élancèrent pour passer. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa sœur pour vérifier qu’elle n’avait rien, il fut impressionné par ce qu’il y voyait. Il était sûr qu’elle deviendrait une grande sorcière.

¤¤¤

Leur montée vers la pièce où se trouvait son mari, se passait un peu trop facilement. Même s’ils avaient agi rapidement sur les hommes postés à l’entrée, les autres chevaliers auraient dû entendre le bruit du combat. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait les tripes.

Quand il arriva devant la pièce, il comprit.

C’était la salle du trône, tout le monde était mort, baignant dans leurs sang. Seul le druide noir assis sur le trône et cinq chevaliers qui l’entouraient, étaient en vie. Merlin était à ses pieds, il le tenait par la gorge.

\- Un pas et Emrys meurt.

Il regarda son homme, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne bougea pas, mais il prit la parole.

\- Vous ne le tuerez pas, vous avez besoin de lui, du moins jusqu’à la naissance de notre fils, après …

Il ne voulait pas y penser car cela n’arrivera jamais.

\- Vous voulez utiliser notre enfant pour diriger le monde grâce à sa magie.  
\- Vous êtes plus intelligent que je le pensais. C’est vrai que j’ai besoin d’Emrys, mais pas de vous.

Le darach lui lança un sort qu’Andras bloqua.

\- Vous aviez promis de ne pas le tuer, mais d’en faire votre prisonnier.

Il n’en revenait pas, cette voix.

\- Gwen ?  
\- Bonsoir Arthur.   
\- Comment as-tu osé…  
\- Vous n’en avez aucune idée ? La coupa-t-il. Mais par amour pour vous ! Je vous aime tellement Arthur. Tout commencé bien entre nous quand il est revenu dans votre vie. Cette saleté de sorcier sodomite monstrueux portant un monstre en lui.

Elle était proche de lui, quand elle parla de ses amours ainsi, il fit quelque chose que jamais il pensait faire un jour, il leva la main sur une femme. Il la gifla fortement.

\- Ne t’avise plus jamais de parler ainsi de mon époux et de notre enfant. 

Il la vit choquer puis coléreuse.

\- Servac, tu peux le tuer.  
\- Pas sans nous passer sur le corps. Dirent Leon, Lancelot et Perceval qui était arrivé.  
\- Et nous deux, nous avons un compte à régler. Dit Morgana à Gwen.

Il ne sut ce qui l’avait enclenché, mais le combat commença.

Il vit le darach amener son époux ailleurs, il le suivit, mais fut bloquer par un chevalier. Il le combattit, mais fut remplacé par Lancelot.

\- Suivez le Sire et ramenez Merlin.

Il acquiesça et s’en alla.

¤¤¤

Il ne mit pas longtemps à les retrouver. Il se protégea des sorts avec un bouclier que les druides avaient envouté de magie. Il se sentait inutile derrière ce bout de métal, à se cacher au lieu de se battre pour sauver ses amours. 

Les poings serrés de colère, il ressentit une douce chaleur s’insinuer en lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment s’était possible, mais les magies de son fils et de son époux se mélangeaient à la sienne. 

Se sentant plus fort, il continua à faire barrage avec le bouclier, mais avança vers le darach. Grâce à un miroir, il put voir où il se trouvait. Il prit une grande inspiration tout en canalisant la magie dans son poing droit, puis dans son épée avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même et de la planter dans le darach caché dans un coin du mur.

Le cri de ce dernier lui vrilla les tympans, mais il tint bon et lui donna un deuxième coup qui l’acheva. 

Il lâcha son épée et le bouclier pour pouvoir prendre son époux dans ses bras.

\- Merlin.

Aucune réaction.

\- Merlin ! Je t’en prie réveilles-toi.

Il posa sa main droite sur le ventre de son époux, mais aucune douce chaleur.

\- Non, non, je vous en supplie non. Ne me laissez pas. 

Ce n’était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas les perdre.

\- Merlin, Albion, je vous en supplie.

Il serra son époux contre lui, son nez dans ses cheveux noirs, sa main droite toujours sur son ventre arrondi. 

Il craqua, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Ne me quittez pas.


	37. Chapitre 36

Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas les perdre.

\- Merlin, Albion, je vous en supplie.

Arthur serra son époux contre lui, son nez dans ses cheveux noirs, sa main droite sur son ventre arrondi.

Il craqua, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Ne me quittez pas.  
\- Sire.

Il regarda Lancelot venir à ses côtés.

\- Merlin ne se réveille pas. Je ne sens plus la chaleur de notre fils.

Il entendit son chevalier appeler les druides, alors qu’il remettait son visage contre la chevelure de son époux.

\- Oh mon dieu.  
\- Morgana. Souffla-t-il toujours dans la chevelure brune de son aimé.  
\- Je suis là.

Il sentit sa sœur l’étreindre par derrière.

\- Prince Arthur. L’appela Andras.  
\- Je ne veux pas les perdre.  
\- Vous ne les perdrez pas. Ils sont juste affaiblis. Mais…  
\- Mais quoi ? Andras je vous en pris, dites-moi tout. Demanda-t-il en regardant le druide. 

Il se moquait qu’il voit ses larmes.

\- Faire voyager Emrys en cheval est trop dangereux pour votre enfant.   
\- Comment le ramener alors ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici jusqu’à la naissance. Dit Leon.  
\- Certains sorciers sont capables de se déplacer dans les airs en l’espace de quelques secondes. Expliqua un des deux autres druides.  
\- le seul capable serait peut-être Merlin, mais je ne l’ai jamais vu faire cela. Dit Lancelot.  
\- Je peux le faire. Dit Morgana.  
\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?   
\- Quelques temps. Mais c’est très difficile et je ne l’ai jamais fait que toute seule.  
\- Je t’en prie, tu es notre seul espoir. Tu es la seule qui puisse sauver notre fils. La supplia-t-il.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que ce n’est pas dangereux pour Merlin et pour le bébé ? Demanda-t-elle aux druides.  
\- Oui. La magie protège la magie. Par contre à votre arrivée, demandez à votre médecin de poser un cataplasme de Rhodiola rosea. Et quand Emrys se réveillera, qu’il lui donne une tisane d’orange et d’avoine. Dit l’autre druide.  
\- Vous pensez qu’il sera réveillé à notre retour ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
\- J’en suis certain sire. Dit Andras.

Il posa un baiser sur le front de son homme. 

\- Et notre bébé ?   
\- Grâce à cataplasme et à un long repos, il ira bien.  
\- Long repos ? Demanda Perceval.  
\- Emrys devra rester alité le plus possible jusqu’à la fin de sa grossesse. 

Il acquiesça. Il savait que ce serait difficile pour son époux, mais pour leur fils, il le ferait.

Il allongea ce dernier, mais retint sa tête. Morgana prit sa place.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.  
\- J’ai confiance en toi. Tu es une grande sorcière. 

Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Reculez. Dit la jeune femme.

Ils le firent tous. Il la vit se concentrer, des gouttes de transpiration sur son front puis un nuage de fumée et plus rien. Il pria pour qu’elle ait réussi, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c’était le cas.

Ils n’attendirent pas plus pour retourner à Camelot.

En passant devant la salle du trône, il vit le corps sans vie de Gwen. Aucune émotion le traversa à cette vue. 

¤¤¤

Ils avaient raccompagné les druides pour être sûr qu’ils rentrent sans soucis chez eux. Il les avait remercié et leur avait dit que s’ils avaient besoin d’aide, il sera là pour eux.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient d’arriver à Camelot. Il ne prit pas le temps d’amener son cheval à l’écurie, Leon le fit à sa place. Il s’élança vers le laboratoire de Gaius, suivit de Lancelot. 

En arrivant, il ne vit pas son époux. La panique l’enveloppa.

\- Gaius, où est Merlin ?!  
\- Dans votre chambre sire. J’ai fait ce qu’a conseillé les druides. Merlin va bien. Il a ressenti votre enfant.

Il soupira de soulagement. Ses jambes cédèrent.

\- Arthur !  
\- J’ai cru…j’avais peur de ….  
\- Tout va bien.

Lancelot le redressa et il se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié quelqu’un.

\- Et Gwaine ? Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Mieux. Il est lui aussi réveillé.

Il vit que Lancelot était tiraillé entre l’envie d’aller voir son amant et celui de le soutenir.

\- Je vais bien, va le voir.

Son chevalier acquiesça avant d’aller dans la chambre du fond. Il remercia Gaius et partit dans sa chambre.

¤¤¤

En entrant dans la chambre, il ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant son époux lui sourire. 

\- Arthur.

Il s’avança à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Nous allons vous laisser.

Il n’avait pas remarqué que son père et sa sœur étaient là.

\- Morgana, mille mercis.

Elle lui sourit avant de sortir à la suite de leur père. 

\- Arthur ?   
\- J’ai cru vous avoir perdu. Tu ne te réveillais pas, je ne ressentais plus la magie de notre fils. Je ne pourrais pas survivre si vous m’abandonniez. Vous êtes toute ma vie. Je vous aime tellement.   
\- Nous t’aimons aussi.


	38. Chapitre 37

Gwaine était encore fatigué, mais d’après Gaius s’était normal vu le sang qu’il avait perdu. Le médecin lui avait dit que Lancelot avait suivi Arthur à la recherche de Merlin. Il était fier de son époux, il espérait qu’ils retrouveraient son frère de cœur.

¤¤¤

Il était assit sur le lit, il regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre quand il entendit du bruit de l’autre côté de la porte. Il reconnut la voix d’Arthur. Le pauvre avait l’air affolé, mais il n’avait pas de souci à se faire, Merlin allait bien. Gaius l’avait prévenu que Morgana était arrivée avec le jeune homme, qu’il avait surtout besoin de repos.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s’ouvrir.

\- Gwaine.  
\- Lancelot, mon aimé.

Ce dernier vint vers lui, s’assit sur le lit à ses côtés, puis il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Pardon de t’avoir laissé, mais…  
\- Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait.

Il lui releva le visage et caressa sa joue gauche de sa main droite.

\- Tu n’as pas été blessé ?   
\- Non, même si je pensais souvent à toi, je restais concentré.  
\- Tant mieux.   
\- Au lieu de te faire du souci pour moi, dis-moi comment tu vas ?  
\- Bien, juste fatigué, d’après Gaius c’est normal. D’ici quelques jours, je pourrais aller dans notre chambre, mais je ne pourrais pas reprendre mon poste pour le moment.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, le Roi lui-même en te voyant blessé à dit que tu devais te soigner en premier.  
\- Il est venu me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles.  
\- Le Roi Uther ?  
\- Oui. Il a changé, je trouve.  
\- Oui, c’est vrai, depuis qu’il a appris qu’il allait être grand-père.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Gwaine ?  
\- Oui.

Il sourit contre les lèvres de son époux.

¤¤¤

Il essaya de se redresser, mais quelque chose l’en empêché du côté droit. Il sourit en voyant son amant endormi sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Depuis qu’il était revenu à Camelot après avoir sauvé Merlin, Lancelot était resté à ses côtés. Il le poussait à aller dormir et manger, car de lui-même, il ne le faisait pas.

Il caressa de sa main libre les cheveux de son amant. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Bonjour bel endormi.  
\- Gwaine.

Il adorait la façon dont son amant prononcé son prénom quand il venait de s’éveiller, cela lui donné envie de lui.

\- Viens-là.

Lancelot l’écouta et se redressa. Il l’embrassa tendrement, mais chastement.

\- Tu aurais dû aller dans notre chambre, plutôt que de dormir ici.  
\- Je comptais le faire, mais je me suis endormi en te regardant.

Il sourit tout en continuant ses caresses dans les cheveux de son homme.

\- Tu es si parfait mon aimé. Je ne sais pas quel Dieu m’a donné la chance d’avoir un homme comme toi dans ma vie.  
\- Le même que j’ai prié pour que tu puisses un jour m’aimer.

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement.

¤¤¤*****

Dix neuf jours venaient de s’écouler.

Merlin n’aimait pas ne rien faire, mais pour la sécurité de son bébé, il acceptait sa condition, surtout que le roi Uther lui avait promis qu’Arthur resterait à ses côtés, qu’il ne l’enverrait pas signer des traités pour des alliances. Ce fut un souci de moins. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné s’il était arrivé malheur à son époux car il n’était pas là pour le protéger.

La porte de leur chambre s’ouvrit sur Arthur et Morgana. Son époux portait un plateau bien garni.

\- Votre repas est servi mon aimé.  
\- Rassures-moi, vous mangez avec moi, car je ne pourrais jamais manger tout cela seul.  
\- Tu manges pour deux. Dit son aimé les bras croisés.  
\- Arthur, ce plateau contient assez de nourriture pour cinq.  
\- Tu dois grossir un peu pour que notre enfant soit à l’aise.

Il sourit devant la moue de son prince.

\- Bien, je mangerai un peu plus que d’habitude.

Le sourire qu’il lui fit effaça sa morosité au fait d’être alité. 

\- Je t’ai apporté ce livre Merlin, ce sont des contes. Tu peux commencer à les lire au bébé.  
\- Merci Morgana.

Il caressa la couverture, jamais il n’avait eu un aussi beau livre entre ses mains, même son grimoire de magie faisait miteux à côté. 

\- Il est magnifique.  
\- C’est un des souvenirs que j’ai de ma mère.  
\- Tu devrais le reprendre alors. C’est beaucoup trop important.  
\- Merlin…

La jeune femme lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de te le donner, puis il ira à mon neveu, cela restera dans la famille.  
\- Merci.

Il était vraiment touché. Le contact des mains de la jeune femme lui rappela quelque chose. 

\- Morgana, as-tu nettoyé ta magie comme je te l’ai dis ? Avec les pierres et l’eau ?  
\- Oui et comme tu me l’as conseillé, je n’ai pas pratiqué depuis, pour la laisser se reposer de l’effort qu’elle a fait.  
\- Bien.

Perceval lui avait raconté que son aimé avait confié leurs vies à son bébé et à lui à Morgana car elle était la seule à pouvoir disparaitre grâce à la magie. Il était heureux du lien qu’il y avait entre le frère et la sœur.

\- Mon aimé.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mange.

Il sourit puis il posa un baiser sur les lèvres d’Arthur, avant de commencer à manger.


	39. Chapitre 38

Vingt et un jour que Merlin était alité. Il en avait marre. Il se levait un peu, pour les commodités, pour sa toilette, pour aller manger dans la grande salle avec les autres. Il ne voulait pas manger seul dans leur chambre le midi, ils le faisaient déjà le soir, il avait besoin de voir du monde. Il se levait aussi pour que l'on change les draps du lit.

Lit dans lequel il était à présent. C'était la fin de journée. Il était assis, Arthur était à ses côtés, allongé. Son époux caressait son ventre rond alors qu'il lisait un conte à leur futur enfant. Il aimait beaucoup ce livre de conte que Morgana lui avait donné.

Ils ressentaient de nouveau la magie de leur fils, même si cela ne durait pas longtemps. D'après Andras, c'était normal. Il fallait laisser le temps au petit bonhomme de se reposer.

Il finissait l'histoire quand on frappa à sa porte. Il sourit en voyant Lancelot. Il savait que son ami veillait son époux. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Gwaine. Des larmes de joie glissèrent le long de ses joues. Même si on l'avait rassuré sur l'état de son ami, il s'inquiétait.

\- Merlin, nous ne sommes pas venus pour te faire pleurer.  
\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi Gwaine.  
\- Et moi pour vous.

Ses amis s'approchèrent d'eux. Il prit Gwaine contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

*****

Arthur n'avait pas bougé, il assumait d'être aussi câlin avec son aimé. Après l'étreinte, il tourna le visage de son brun vers lui pour essuyer ses larmes et poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

*****

Merlin sourit à son époux avant de reporter son attention sur son ami blessé.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda son frère de cœur.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, tu as été poignardé en me protégeant.  
\- Je te protègerais toujours Merlin. C'est mon rôle en tant que chevalier, mais aussi en tant qu'ami, en tant que frère.

Ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vais bien. À part que je suis assez fatigué. Lui dit Gwaine. Et toi ?  
\- Le temps passe plus vite à présent que je peux lire des histoires à notre fils.

Ils se sourirent.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, de la construction du berceau que faisait Leon, au premier linge du bébé que tricotait sa mère, ou encore de l'apprentissage de sorcier d'Arthur.

Lancelot et Gwaine partirent quand ce dernier somnola.

\- Tu es différent mon aimé. Lui dit Arthur.  
\- Je me faisais du souci pour Gwaine...  
\- Et de l'avoir vu t'as rassuré. Conclut son époux.  
\- Oui.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?  
\- Je le savais déjà, mais tu es un homme merveilleux. Je suis si fier d'être ton époux. Je t'aime Merlin.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Arthur et c'est moi qui suis fier d'être ton époux, tu es le futur Roi d'un grand royaume.  
\- Rien que dire cela, tu me prouves encore combien tu es un homme parfait. Tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi. Tu fais tous pour les autres et rien pour toi. Tu es sage, un bon confident et un bon conseiller. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais sans toi, Camelot s'effondrerait.

Il posa sa main gauche contre la joue droite de son blond, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

¤¤¤

Il tenta de ne pas rire, mais plus Arthur s'agaçait plus il était dur pour lui pour ne pas rire. Quand son aimé glissa une cinquième fois, il craqua.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de te marrer ? Tu n'as pas honte de te moquer de ton époux ?

Tout en riant, il inversa le sort qu'avait jeté Arthur. Son aimé soupira en venant au lit avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans mon sort ? Lui demanda ce dernier.  
\- Tu as mal prononcé un mot. Ce n'est pas solouia, mais solulia.  
\- Je ne suis pas fait pour être un sorcier.

Il lui prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Mon aimé, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu n'avais presque pas de magie au départ, mais grâce à ton envie de t'en servir, tu as puisé en elle. Quand tu nous as sauvés, ta magie n'aurait même pas pu soulever une feuille, mais là, tu es capable de faire des sorts. Tu y arriveras mon aimé, crois en toi, comme je le fais.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement, avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Un sourire étira leurs lèvres quand ils sentirent la chaleur que dégageait la magie de leur fils.


	40. Chapitre 39

Merlin regardait son ventre bien rond.

\- Tu es magnifique mon aimé. Dit Arthur en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Ils unirent leurs mains sur son ventre.

\- Je ne suis pas encore en fin de grossesse pourtant j'ai l'expression que je vais exploser.

Il sentit le sourire de son aimé sur son épaule droite.

\- Je te le répète, tu es magnifique. Pus que trois mois et tu nous donneras un fils.  
\- Si seulement je pouvais accélérer le temps. Soupira-t-il.

¤¤¤

Il regardait les jardins de la fenêtre de leur chambre. Les fleurs du printemps commençaient à se faner alors que celles de l'été commençaient à sortir de la terre.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul deux minutes que tu quittes le lit ? Demanda son mari en entrant avec le Roi et Morgana.  
\- Je peux me lever un peu Arthur.  
\- Je préfère que tu ne le fasses pas quand tu es seul. Et si tu avais un vertige ?  
\- Mon fils a raison. Vous devez faire attention Merlin.  
\- Oui Sire.  
\- Pourquoi tu écoutes mon père et pas moi ?  
\- Car c'est le Roi.

Ce dernier et Morgana sourirent.

Il alla se recoucher.

\- Il y a un souci que vous venez tous trois ?  
\- Non, Merlin. Nous venons juste te prévenir que Perceval et Leon sont partis voir Andras. Commença Morgana.  
\- Ils vont l'inviter au château pour la naissance du futur héritier. Même si Gaius est un bon médecin, j'ai pensé qu'un druide était nécessaire à ton accouchement. Continua le Roi.  
\- Merci Sire.

¤¤¤

\- Je ne pensais jamais à suivre une telle grossesse, je suis heureux d'en voir eu la chance. Lui dit Gaius. Ton enfant va bien, mais toi Merlin, tu es un peu pâle. Tu manges assez ?  
\- Pas dernièrement. Répondit pour lui Arthur. Il mange un peu de fromage et des fruits, mais pas de viande.  
\- En règle générale cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais j'ai peur que tu fasses un peu d'anémie. Il y a du fer dans certains fruits et légumes, mais le mieux et la viande rouge. Essaie d'en manger un morceau, même si ce n'est pas beaucoup et je vais te préparer un médicament.  
\- D'accord. Merci Gaius.

*****

Gwaine regardait par la fenêtre de leur chambre la lune. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis plusieurs nuits, ses songes étaient sinistres, il voyait la mort de son aimé. Sans Lancelot, il n'était rien, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, même son amitié fraternelle envers Merlin ne changerait cela.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant les bras de son homme l'enlacer par la taille. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il mon aimé ? Depuis plusieurs nuits je me réveille seul et toi tu as ce regard en regard la nuit.

Il soupira en se posant contre son homme.

\- J'ai peur de perdre ce bonheur que nous avons. J'ai peur de te perdre.  
\- Nous pouvons mourir en protégeant notre Roi, notre Prince et notre Enchanteur pour l'amour de Camelot, mais j'ai espoir que nous vivrons vieux pour voir les enfants d'Albion. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai cet espoir sans toi dans ma vie, tu m'apportes tellement Gwaine.

Il se tourna dans les bras de son époux.

\- Je t'aime Lancelot.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

*****  
La douce chaleur de printemps avait laissé place à la forte chaleur de l'été.  
Arthur embrassait tendrement Merlin quand ce dernier le repoussa en grimaçant.

\- Mon aimé ?  
\- Je dois voir Gaius et Andras.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il partit chercher le médecin et le druide, qui séjournaient ensembles dans le laboratoire du médecin.

Sur le chemin, il croisa son père.

\- Arthur, pourquoi cours-tu ainsi ?  
\- Merlin va accoucher.


	41. Chapitre 40

Arthur courait dans les couloirs avec à sa suite Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Perceval, Morgana, son père, Hunith, la maman de Merlin venu vivre avec eux le temps de la naissance, Gaius et Andras. Merlin allait accoucher.

En entrant dans la chambre, il vit ce dernier gémir et respirer fort, des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son front.

\- Arthur.  
\- Je suis là mon aimé.

Il alla vite à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Restez en retrait. Dit Gaius à tous les autres. Nous avons besoin de place.  
\- Mais vous allez assister à quelque chose d'unique, avec l'accord d'Emrys. Continua Andras.

Il essuya le front de son époux d'une main, alors que de l'autre il lui serrait l'une de ses mains.

\- Respire lentement. Entre tes dents, le petit chat.  
\- C'est...le petit...chien.  
\- Bien Merlin, nous allons commencer. Dit Gaius.

Ils soulevèrent les couvertures et le drap. Ils découvrirent le corps de Merlin, mais ils cachèrent ses atouts masculins.

Andras posa ses mains sur le ventre de son époux pour envoyer comme des calmants magiques à la peau de son ventre, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, alors que Gaius chauffait une lame à la bougie.

Il embrassa la tempe gauche de Merlin.

\- Ça va aller.  
\- Prêt.

Son mari acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Gaius incisa sous le ventre. Merlin ne cria pas plus que ce qu'il faisait avant d'être ouvert.

\- Courage, tu t'en sors bien.

Il embrassa ses cheveux humides puis posa son front contre sa tempe tout en continuant ses caresses sur sa main.

\- Tu es parfait.

Merlin se mit à crier fortement.

\- Je ressens tout.

Andras se fit projeter en arrière, mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Perceval l'aida à se relever.

\- La magie d'Albion est si grande qu'elle ne me laisse plus l'apaiser. Il est tout proche.

Il posa sa main libre sur le ventre de son époux.

\- Bébé, soit gentil avec papa.

Comme si leur fils avait entendu, la douleur de Merlin se calma.

\- Continuez Prince Arthur, parlez-lui.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais il le fit quand même.

\- Laisse-toi faire. Nous t'attendons avec impatience. Pas que nous tes papas, mais aussi ton grand-père, ta tata, tes tontons, ta grand-mère. Nous avons tellement envie de te voir. N'ait pas peur, nous sommes là, personne ne te fera de mal.

Il se sentait ridicule de parler ainsi, mais il savait qu'il avait dit les bons mots.

\- Je sors sa tête. Dit Gaius.

Les flammes des bougies s'intensifièrent, les rideaux se soulevèrent, les fenêtres vibrèrent.

\- Je dégage ses épaules, c'est bientôt fini.  
\- C'est très bien mon aimé, continu de respirer calmement.

Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent, les flammes s'éteignirent, Merlin cria.

\- Le voilà.

Une douce chaleur envahit la pièce.

Leur bébé était entouré comme d'un nuage doré. Gaius l'avait à peine touché qu'il quitta ses bras par magie pour venir se poser sur le torse de son époux. Ce n'était qu'à ce contact, que ce qui l'entourait disparu. En regardant son aimé, il vit qu'il pleurait malgré un magnifique sourire. Quand ce dernier posa une main tremblante sur sa joue droite, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait aussi.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, toutes les personnes dans la pièce pleuraient. La magie de leur bébé s'insinuait en tous, une caresse d'amour.

\- Incroyable.  
\- Qu'y-a-t-il Gaius ?  
\- La plaie s'est refermée.

Le médecin couvrit simplement son mari pour que leur famille et amis viennent voir le bébé.

Il était si petit, si fragile. Il posa sa main droite qui était sur le ventre de Merlin, sur le dos de leur fils, contre la main de son mari.

\- Il est tout chaud.  
\- C'est normal à la naissance.  
\- Il n'est pas un peu trop chaud ?  
\- C'est sa magie.  
\- Il est magnifique.

Tous avaient un mot pour Merlin, leur fils. Ils étaient tous heureux pour eux et eux ils étaient fiers.

\- Leon.  
\- Oui sire ?  
\- Il faut annoncer la naissance de l'héritier.


	42. Chapitre 41

L'annonce de la naissance d'Albion avait été fêtée avec joie par le personnel du château, comme par le peuple.

¤¤¤

Neuf jours après la naissance, après avoir été sûr que la magie de leur bébé soit stable, ils avaient organisé, comme le veut la coutume, la journée de présentation de leur enfant à tous.

¤¤¤

Arthur était avec ses chevaliers en train de s'entraîner quand il entendit Gwaine crier après une certaine petite canaille.

Il sourit en voyant le chevalier retardataire courir après son fils.

Albion avait neuf ans. Il était aussi brun que Merlin et avait la couleur des ses yeux, mais il avait son sourire, son visage, ses oreilles. Leur fils était vraiment un beau mélange d'eux deux.

\- Il a recommencé. Sourit Lancelot à ses côtés.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Regardez ce que retient Gwaine.

Il vit ce dernier tenir son pantalon d'une main. Il ne put dire quoique ce soit, qu'il entendit la voix de Merlin.

\- Albion Balinore Pendragon, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas utiliser ta magie pour faire des tours à ton oncle Gwaine.  
\- Mais il est trop rigolo quand il me court après.

Il se retint de rire en approchant d'eux.

\- Chéri, la magie ne doit pas être utilisée ainsi. Elle doit...Commença son époux.  
\- Servir à défendre ceux qu'on aime. Continua leur fils.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Mais je veux m'en servir.  
\- Tu le peux avec tata Morgana, ou avec nous tes papas.  
\- Et moi. Tu es doué pour faire des animaux d'éléments. Dit son père en arrivant vers eux.  
\- Grand-père.

Son père lui avait cédé le trône à la naissance d'Albion, mais il l'avait épaulé pendant cinq années.

\- C'est l'heure du goûter, tu viens ? Demanda son père à son fils.  
\- Oui. Mes papas ?  
\- Nous arrivons. Mais avant, tu ne dois pas faire quelque chose Albion ? Lui demanda son époux.

Leur fils alla vers Gwaine.

\- Pardon tonton.

Le chevalier lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est rien canaille.  
\- Tu viens aussi avec tonton Lancelot ?  
\- Oui.

Il vit leur fils courir vers Perceval et Leon, ces derniers acquiescèrent à ses dires. Comme chaque après-midi, il invitait ses tontons pour le goûter. Même s'ils viendraient sans sa demande. Ils étaient une grande famille.

Un petit quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Il enlaça son époux.

\- La magie ne doit pas servir à s'amuser aux dépens des autres ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui.  
\- Il me semble pourtant, que lors de notre deuxième rencontre, le fait que je me sois emmêler les pieds n'était pas du au fait de ta chance.  
\- Tu étais trop arrogant, il te fallait une petite leçon. Puis si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne m'aurais pas trouvé courageux et étrange au point de t'intéresser à moi. Répondit son mari en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.  
\- Rien que le fait tu m'ais tenu tête avait attiré mon intérêt. Je me demande ce que je serais devenu sans toi.  
\- Tu serais mort lors de...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant.

\- C'était rhétorique. Je sais ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je bénis chaque jour de t'avoir rencontré.  
\- Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre en venant à Camelot, mais je ne regrette rien.

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais son mari du le comprendre car il continua à parler.

\- Même mes pertes. Certes j'aurai aimé connaître un peu plus mon père et que William soit en vie, mais vivre ici, avec toi, notre plus grand roi et notre fils, je suis heureux.  
\- Je t'aime Merlin Emrys Pendragon.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils se séparèrent en entendant leur fils les appeler pour aller manger le goûter.

Main dans la main, ils le rejoignirent.

Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais dîtes à son mari, s'il était heureux et un roi respectait de tous, c'était grâce à lui, à son sourire, à ses paroles et au fait qu'il lui avait donné les plus merveilleux cadeaux au monde, son amour et leur fils.

 

FIN


End file.
